Criminal Behavior
by Skanky Frankie
Summary: Re-vamped! CH16 - Edward and Bella are miserable apart, and it just takes some gentle prodding from Alice to get things back to good. However, Bella's visit turns into a lemon-fest, which means they still have things that need to be worked out... AH/AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Criminal Behavior

Author: Frankie Black

Rating: M

Notes: I love E/B more than any other pairing for any other fic. And I love putting them in new situations to test out how their love would apply in real life. I also love lemon, a lot. In and out of my real life. So, while my boyfriend's away... I'll make Bella and Edward play : First Twilight fanfic, go easy on me.

1

Bella Swan was in big trouble. Not only had she stayed out much later than her school night curfew, but her car had died. Not only on the side of the road, while she was wearing her favorite pair of Jimmy Choo's, but also on the _bad_ side of town. All around her were dumpy houses, with shingles missing from the roofs, and broken down cars like her own all over. Well, not like hers exactly, considering she drove a BMW and most of the cars were ancient Fords and Buicks.

She thought it would be fine. She had driven to Olympia with her best friend, Jessica Weber, to try and find something to wear to Mike Newton's party this weekend. Bella had found an adorable dress, a warm green color with a sweetheart neckline and a full skirt. Jessica had found something short, black, and far too seductive for any seventeen year old girl to wear. But Jessica generally did what ever she wanted, considering that she didn't have anyone to tell her no. The drive up to Olympia _was_ fine, but the ride home this little, annoying red light came on. It said Oil.

And now she was broke down, across the street from a seedy looking bar. There was a line of motorcycles outside, and a big man at the door. Gulping, Bella dug around in her bag, the new Chanel, and found her cell. The screen was ominously black, devoid of life. She jabbed her nail at the power button, but it refused to awaken.

Groaning, the dark-haired girl glanced between the two structures. A house where a few people lingered on the porch, staring at her car like it was an amored bank truck that had broken down instead of a small BMW, or the bar.

With extreme reluctance, she pulled the key from her car, and her Chanel, then got out. The dress in the backseat, hanging in the window, was more than likely safe compared to her purse. She locked the doors before hurrying across the street, slightly unstable on the stilletos on the dirt road.

Bella raked a hand through her dark locks, hoping that she looked old enough to get into the bar. She had a fake ID, but she didn't like to use it when she was in town. Most people could recognize Charlie Swan's daughter on first glimpse - the divorced sheriff's only child, come to live with him after the untimely death of her mother and step-father. That had been over two years ago, and Bella was mostly past it. She had found a group of friends to latch herself onto, school work to throw herself into, and a few boys to day dream about. It was an all right life, she had to admit.

"Hello there," the beefy man at the door said, amusement filling his voice. "How can I help you tonight?"

Bella flashed what Jessica said was her good-girl smile, hoping that he wasn't getting any funny ideas. She wished for jeans, anything other than short denim skirt she wore, which showcased her pale legs - a coat, a floor length parka to cover every inch of her body. Walking out the front door, she felt cute in the skirt and camisole. It was warm in Forks, and she tried to take advantage of it as often as she could. But now...

"Um, I need to use a phone," she said, willing her high voice to calm down. She pointed over her shoulder at the shiny white car, lifeless at the edge of the road. "My car... died. And my cell phone died too. And I need to call my -"

"Dad?" the big man asked, chuckling. His round shoulders were encased in white T-shirt and a leather vest, and he looked like he could easily snap Bella's slender frame in half. His bald head gleamed in the overhead light. "Well, we're twenty-one and older in here... But since it's an emergency, I couldn't turn you away..."

"Thank you, thank you!' Bella cried, rushing through the door. Inside, it smelled of old cigarettes and beer. A few pool tables were the focal point of the room, and a dark counter lined one wall of the bar. Bella practically flew to it, standing on the ledge to lean over the bar.

The bartender was a tall, pale guy in a gray T-shirt. His reddish-brown hair caught glints of light in the dim hall, but he was facing away from her. He was wiping a towel over glass mugs, lining them up on glass shelf perched on the wall. A pay phone was nowhere in sight.

"Excuse me!" Bella cried, trying to be louder than the rock 'n roll that blared over the sound system. "Hey! Mr. Bar-Man!"

The guy's head quirked slightly, and he turned half-way to glance at her. Bella sighed in annoyance, watching his slow movements impatiently. She heard someone whistle across the bar, but tried to ignore it. She was focused on one task, and that one only - phone Sheriff Swan. She watched as his features became defined in the dim light. His pale skin was creamy, like cold milk. His eyes were the darkest emerald green she had ever seen, framed by thick dark lashes. There were purplish circles under those beautiful eyes, and Bella wondered fleetingly what could be making him lose _that_ much sleep. She felt her jaw drop slightly when her eyes landed on his lips - plump and supple looking, easily malleable... And the tangle of bronze hair to top it all off...

"Can I help you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Um - I, um..." Words escaped her lips, but not the right ones.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think you're twenty one. You hardly look eighteen, and the last thing we need is a bust," he said, turning away again. His face was set, a hard line forming on his lips. Obviously, he got a lot of too-young girls in the bar.

"I don't want a drink," Bella grumbled. "I need a phone!"

"Phone?" the guy asked, turning around again.

Tears of frustration pricked Bella's warm brown eyes. "I need a phone because my car broke down. And my phone is dead. And I'm stuck here... In my favorite shoes." She glanced down at the floor, which looked dark and dirty, and she could just imagine the beer stains soaking into the white silk of her stilletos.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" He pulled a cordless phone from beneath the bar, sliding it over to her.

"Thanks," Bella grumbled, irritated. Charlie didn't have a cell phone, so the easiest way to reach him was by calling nine-one-one. She entered the numbers quickly, sighing. Dolores Gray answered, her voice suddenly shrill.

"Nine one one, what is your emergency?!" the woman practically screamed into the phone.

"Hey D, it's Bella. Is my dad around?"

"Isabella Swan! You know, nine one one is not your personal phone line to call your father. He has an office phone."

"I know, but this one is easy to remember. Can I talk to him? It is an emergency." She could practically hear the operator rolling her eyes, before grumbling something unintelligable and switching Bella to her father's office.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan. How can I help you today?"

"Dad... It's Bella. Listen, I'm at -" I covered the mouth piece of the phone, glancing around. "What's this place called?" I asked the bar tender, who was watching me. He was leaning against the counter, his arms folded over his chest, apparently amused.

"It's called Cullen's," he replied, his mouth quirking into a crooked grin.

"Listen Dad, I'm at Cullen's -"

"Cullen's!? Don't move, Bella, I'm on my way." He hung up before I had a chance to explain. I frowned at the phone, hanging up as well.

"Your dad not happy for you to be here?" the bartender asked, watching me thoughtfully.

"Well, he's the sheriff. So yeah, he's kinda mad." She shrugged. His face went blank, and he sighed.

"I thought you looked familiar." He glanced at the doorway leading to the back of the seedy bar. "Uncle Aro will not be happy."

"I can wait outside..." Bella liked the thought of that even less than she liked he idea of waiting inside of the bar.

"No, its ok. Just wait in here. It's not safe out there, even with Pete out there." He grabbed a cup off the rack, and grinned. "What's your poison?"

When the tiny brunette clicked into the bar, her long legs connected to tall stilletos that were out of place inside of Cullen's, Edward could feel his heartbeat speed up. Her brown eyes, the color of chocolate, seemed to glow in the dark regions of the bar. He hated working there, but it was money. He had stacked up a nice little pile in the bank, from working at the shop and the bar. On the weekends, he made great tips - the drunk women that came in there thought he was just the greatest thing since flavored Smirnoff coolers. The shop was minimum wage, but it was his passion.

Edward allowed himself a short moment to take her in - the long, wavy hair that looked reddish when the dim light hit it a certain way, the thin camisole, clinging to her slender waist, the swell of her chest. Her hips were hardly covered by the destroyed jean skirt... He turned quickly as she approached the bar, trying to calm his raging emotions. His heart thundered, and he could feel the hardness pressing against his jeans. He was thankful for the lack of light, for the waist high bar that could easily conceal his excitement.

But he couldn't wipe the fact that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on out of his brain.

While she called, he watched her chew on her lip. It was full, rosy. She was delicate looking, in every aspect. Edward wanted to touch her skin, make sure it was as soft as it looked. But he crossed his arms over his chest, refraining from doing anything but watch.

"So, you're not at school in Forks," she said. It was hard to believe that this was Isabella Swan, Sheriff Swan's daughter. He was a gruff old man, and she was so delicate and beautiful.

"No," Edward agreed. "I graduated a couple of years ago... My sister, Alice, is in your grade."

"Right... I think I know her. Small, kind of like a pixie?" Edward chuckled - there was really no other way to describe his tiny, hyper sister.

"Yes, that's her."

"Weird. You don't look very much alike." Bella shrugged, sipping the Coke he had poured her moments before. It wasn't long until they could hear the siren blaring over the already loud music that thumped from the speakers. The rest of the patrons began to grumble complaints, and Edward sighed.

"I'll walk you out now," he said, wiping his hands off on the rag that was tucked into the apron he wore. Bella hopped off the stool, shouldering her purse and following him out. Pete was on edge as he watched the police cruiser stop suddenly in front of the bar. Edward couldn't help putting his hand on the small of her back, guiding her across the street. She sent him a quick glance over her shoulder, her warm brown eyes confused.

Charlie climbed out of the car, looking rather flustered. It was not often in Forks that he had to put his lights and siren on, and even less often that he had to do so to rescue his only daughter from a biker bar.

"Bella," he said, sounding thoroughly relieved at the sight of her. "Are you all right, hon?"

"Yes, its just..." Her eyes crossed the road to where her car sat. "I had an emergency."

End Chapter.

Notes: Just wait, anticipate the lemony-ness in the next chapters. Because its going to be hot and such, and you're gonna love it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Criminal Behavior

Author: Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Notes: Thank you for the reviews! Edward is twenty-one in this story... Obviously, Edward is way more mature than Bella in the books, considering the fact that he technically had over 100 years on her. Bella is seventeen in this story.

2

"What happened to you?" Jessica Stanley cried, the next morning when Bella got to school. It had been a long night, and she hadn't been able to retire to her bedroom, let alone get her phone onto the charger well past midnight. Charlie had been pretty hard on her - staying out late, ignoring the fact that her car was having some problems... He laid into her pretty well, which she knew was hard for him. However, he came to a pretty great conclusion that pleased him very much.

"You're going to fix the car. While you were getting all of you stuff out of it, I talked to that Cullen kid. Nice guy, if not a little rough around the edges." Charlie glared at her over the kitchen table, like he was interrogating some suspect. "He's agreed to take the car to his shop. And he's going to _help_ you fix your car."

"What?!" Bella cried. "I can't fix a car." Not to mention, she added mentally, get dirty in the process. She knew that oil and grease was pretty hard to get out from beneath her fingernails...

"Well, you're going to learn," Charlie had said with finality. "Now go to bed. End of discussion." And Bella had trouped upstairs, stomping her feet the whole way. She wasn't excited about this - actually, it rather infuriated her. Once Jessica found out that she was going to fix her own car, not just have someone else do it... She'd never hear the end of it. There was also the fact that she was grounded, except for school and the garage. Which meant that no way was she going to be going to Mike Newton's party.

"I had some car troubles," Bella replied sheepishly as they crossed the schoolyard to the Spanish room. It was a little bit chillier today, and Bella was wrapped in a warm hoodie and cute little sweats. Her lazy day clothes, to match th messy ponytail on top of her head. Jessica was wearing jeans and a hoodie also - the closest she got to lazy day apparel. "Charlie had to come and save me, and he got real mad."

"He didn't _ground_ you, did he?" Jessica's face was suddenly panic-stricken.

Bella gulped and nodded, her face turning beat red with embarrassment. Jessica prided herself in being able to talk any adult out of what they wanted to do, and hadn't been grounded since she was in sixth grade. It was a mortal sin to be grounded - it meant that she wouldn't be out and about in the Forks social scene.

"Unacceptable!" Jessica cried, throwing open the classroom door. Bella couldn't agree more - she felt like the world's dumbest girl, ever. Not only was she going to miss the biggest party of the semester, which everyone would be talking about for ages, but she was also going to be replaced by someone. Which was almost as bad as having to work on a stupid car all day with an unbearably attractive guy.

Edward Cullen was the only perk of the afternoon. The fact that she was going to be covered in gross substances by the end of her day, stuck in a boring mechanic shop, was only redeemed because Edward Cullen was such a pleasure to look at. She didn't want to tell Jessica about that. No matter how how a guy was, if he wasn't a university student, didn't drive a nice car, and came from - literally, because in Forks was really was the divider between the nice part of town and the bad one - wrong side of the tracks... Well, it would be a cardinal sin to let him even look at her twice, let alone hang out in his place of business for an afternoon.

Sighing, Bella followed her friend to their seats in class, thankful that the bell had rang. She opened her books and tried to push the thoughts of this afternoon out of her mind.

Edward was waiting for her, though he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to think about the fact that he couldn't keep her out of his mind - those eyes, the long, silky curls, the legs... He shook his head, slamming down the hood of an old rusty truck with too much force. He heard his sister in law, Rosalie Cullen, flinch across the room. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a long plait, a baseball cap pulled low over her face. She was startlingly beautiful, with perfect feautures and an amazing body. It was hard for most people to believe that she chose to fix cars for a living - but like Edward, she had a true passion and almost instinctual talent to know just how to make it run better. A natural born problem solver, just like him.

"Don't take it out on the car," she teased, a radiant smile on her face. "It didn't invite the sheriff's daughter to come and get her hands dirty... No, that was _you_."

Edward rolled his emerald eyes skyward, wishing that Emmett had picked anyone but Rosalie to be his wife. But he knew that if any woman could tame his wild, muscular brother, it was her. She was different than most girls, strong and blunt, with an angel face to soften the rudeness.

"Yes, tease me because I was trying to be nice," he grumbled, wiping his hands on the blue overalls he wore. He glanced at the clock - it was three thirty, and Isabella Swan would be there any moment. He glanced in the window to the office, catching his reflection. His hair was untamable, as always, and he looked like he had been working since eight o'clock in the morning. There was no way to change that.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the white BMW. It was surprisingly spotless - most girls' cars he saw were messy, coffee cups still in the holders, clothes strewn in the backseat. There was nothing to signal anything about her in the vehicle, except for the empty CD case sitting on the passenger seat. He squinted through the glass to read the cover - The Beatles. One of his favorites. But it wasn't any key to say that she was some silly teenage girl, jailbait really, tempting him. It said that she liked a band that almost everyone enjoyed.

He opened the driver's door, leaning down to pull the hook to release the hood. He inhaled deeply, smiling. The car smelled like flowers, freesia's. He thought he had caught the smell of something floral last night in the bar, a refreshing scent. Most of the women smelled like nail-polish remover, the smell of alcohol for him, and overpowering perfumes like Obsession or White Diamonds. This was just a natural smell, he decided. Not a perfume or body spray.

He straightened up, closing the door, and found little Isabella Swan standing at the hood of the car. She was much less tempting, swaddled in cotton sweats and a hoodie, the top of her color bones peeking over the top of the zipper. Her hair was messy, wisps curling around her face gently.

"Not really great work clothes," he said, grinning at her in amusement. He could see the heat flood her cheeks, and she glanced at her sneakers. "It's ok, I have a spare overall for you." He gestured at the big blue mass of fabric hanging on a hook by the office door.

"Thanks," she said, glancing around.

"Bathroom is there," Edward said, nodding in the direction of a small doorway. Ever since Rosalie joined the payroll, they kept the bathroom a lot neater. He wasn't embarassed to send her in there.

She disappeared quickly, leaving her purse on the hook. Edward waited patiently, pulling the hood open. He heard the door click open after a long moment, and glanced over his shoulder. The overall was far too big. Her hands were lost in the long sleeves, and it gaped open in the front, where she had left it unbuttoned to reveal the sheer white wifebeater. She looked severely irritated, her pale cheeks flsuhed.

Edward swallowed hard at the sight of her. His mouth was practically watering at the sight of her bra, hot pink through the thin material. She was breath-taking, even with her figure swimming inside of the shapeless material.

"I look stupid," she grumbled, trying to push her sleeves up. Edwrd chuckled, shaking his head.

"You look - _fine_," he said, trying to even out his voice. He could hardly believe that this high school girl was making his body blaze. She wasn't even doing anything, not intentionally. Just... breathing in front of him was enough.

"All right, lets get this started," she said, casting a longing glance at the clock. Edward gritted his teeth, trying to hide the way his body was reaction. He was glad to have the car to lean against, pressing his painfully hard cock against the body of the car, hiding it. He sighed, and gestured for Isabella Swan to look over the car with him. It was going to be a long day, he thought wistfully. A long, hard day.

Bella watched as Edward explained the things under the hood. He gestured with long, elegant though grease stained fingers over the parts, explaining all of them to her in a calm, velvety voice. She was having a hard time concentrating. Cars were not terribly important. She knew all she needed to know for next time - when the little oil light came on, it meant take it to the shop. If she had known that this beautiful guy would be there, she would have done so eagerly.

But being on this side of the shop, listening to his hypnotic voice... It was making her feel funny.

"I'm leaving," the tall, beautiful blonde called. The shop closed at five, which meant that they had been working on her car for a while. Edward nodded, then glanced at Bella. She was leaning against the car, resting her head on her hand, her elbow on the body of the car. Her eyes met his emerald ones, which were blazing with undefined emotion.

"I should probably close all this up," he said, and Bella sighed. It wasn't like she had a lot else to do, other than her homework. Listening to Edward for a while longer would be heaven compared to coming home to cook Charlie's supper...

"Oh, ok." She couldn't help the reluctance in her voice.

"You're dad being rough?" Edward asked, smiling the crooked smile that made her heart thump against her chest.

"Um, kinda... I'm grounded, apart from coming here." She shrugged, feeling the shoulder of her overall slip down, revealing her shoulder. She didn't bother to push it back up, as it had been slipping down all afternoon long. She glanced up into his face, and saw him biting his lip, staring at her exposed flesh. Her body flushed red, and she gazed at his hands. They were tightly clenching the edge of the car.

Frowning, she wondered if she had said something wrong. But as quickly as the moment happened, Edward changed. He motioned for her to move away, and quickly closed the hood of her car.

"I'll give you a ride home," he said. Bella nodded, and went back into the bathroom to change into her sweats. She felt heat everywhere, a strange ache between her legs. She had never felt like sleeping with anyone before - not even after kissing Mike Newton the one time, she hadn't wanted to sleep with him. It had been a wet, disgusting kiss, which she pretended to enjoy and relived to all of her girlfriends enthusiastically. But it hadn't set her on fire like just gazing at Edward did.

She almost wanted to splash her face with water, but thought that if she was in the bathroom any longer, Edward would leave without her. She exited, and hooked the overalls back on the hook, grabbing her purse.

Eward was changed also, wearing worn jeans and a T-shirt that clung to the muscles in his arms and shoulders deliciously. His bronze hair was a mess, like he had just rolled out of bed... or like she had been tugging on it roughly...

"Ready?" he asked, smiling as she flushed - maybe because she was turning red. Bella nodded, not trusting her voice. He lead her though the office, hitting the buttons so that the gigantic garage doors slowly, loudly rolled shut. He grabbed his keys from behind the desk, and locked the door as they left. The only car left in the lot was a silver Volvo. The doors were unlocked, and as Bella slipped into the passenger seat, she realized it was meticulously clean. It was a nice surprise - messes made her strangely uneasy.

He started the engine, and loud music blasted from the speakers. He turned it down so that it was barely a whisper in the background.

"You live over on Jenks, right?" Edward asked, pulling onto the slow streets. Forks was a small town, and most of the people in it were home. There wasn't even a Wal-Mart in Forks, let alone a hot-spot for after work martini's.

"Yes," Bella replied. She relaxed in her seat, feeling oddly comfortable with him behind the wheel. She didn't know if it was because he knew so much about cars, or if it was just because he seemed like such a safe guy. Safe as in strong, protective... But dangerous looking, dangerous to her nerves and body... A girl could really lose herself in his emerald eyes.

"So... Did you have a nice day at school?" he asked, his liquid velvet voice giving her the urge to shiver.

"Um, I guess," she replied. "My friend Jessica was pretty pissed that I got grounded and everything." Bella shrugged her shoulders, wondering why she was even telling him this. He was definitely not interested in her simple high school life, the silly things she went through. She was seventeen, and he had to be at least twenty - one...

"She's mad?" Edward asked, pausing at a stop sign.

"There was this party we were going to go to this weekend... But now she has to find someone else to go with. I ruined her perfectly laid plans," Bella explained, letting the acid leak into her voice. "Which is not even my fault. How was I supposed to know that the oil thingy meant my car was on its death bed?"

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. He pulled up to the curb, and Bella realized that she was home. With reluctance, she unfastened her seat belt. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she said, smiling nervously. He cleared his throat, nodded.

"Yep. Um, I hope you have a better day tomorrow," he added, and Bella felt her heart flutter again, her shoulders sag. How nice, she thought. He's taking pity on me. Stupid Bella, she scolded herself. "Bye, Isabella."

"It's Bella," she corrected him, before swiftly climbing out of the car. She bumped her head on the roof, but ignored the pain as she slammed the door closed. She swiftly climbed up the yard, the front porch, and into her house. She didn't need anyone's pity, especially Edward Cullen's.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Criminal Behavior

Author: Frankie Black

Rating: M

3

Edward was waiting for her. He couldn't help the way his stomach clenched at three thirty. The past few days had been strange, a mixture of torture and pleasure and amusement. He didn't know what he thought about it, except for the fact that his lust for Bella Swan was growing into something else. He didn't want to admit it, but every time he watched her breeze into the shop, saw her blush red... She was adorable. She was beautiful. And he couldn't help but notice her annoyance, her own lust directed at him, the nervous way she moved.

It was Friday, the night of the party, and she was looking glum as she trudged into the shop, smiling at him briefly. She went straight to the bathroom, pulling on her overalls. He popped the hood while he waited, wishing that there was more to do on her car. After today, they would most likely be finished... And he was reluctant to let her go. She had finally started opening up, just a little bit, under his attention.

"So, what're we doing today?" she asked, breezing out of the bathroom. Her dark locks were pulled into pigtails, low at the base of her neck, but equally enticing. The familiar ache in his groin flared up, making him suck in his breath involuntarily. So innocent, so damn irresistable.

"Um, we're just going to make sure that everything is good... And then you're free."

"Free?" she asked, hands on her hips. She sauntered to the car, leaning over the edge to peer at the motor. Edward was sure that she still could not tell the difference between the carborator or the radiator fluid resevoir. But she was interesting... beautiful... and that was enough reassurance for him. He wouldn't have taken Sheriff Swan's money now, after spending so much time with his daughter... That was payment enough.

"The car will be done," he explained, frowning.

"Really?" she asked. His heart leapt at the sound of her voice - not filled with excitement. Actually, she sounded somewhat disappointed. "There's not... anything else we could do to it?"

"I could tear the engine apart and we could rebuild it together," Edward suggested, grinning crookedly.

"Charlie would be thrilled," Bella replied sarcastically.

"I'd do it for free," Edward offered. "For educational purposes." He watched her smile, her blush. He wanted to kiss her, his lips burned for hers.

"I don't know... Maybe I could keep coming over though, watch you work on other cars... Since this is the only other place I can go except school." She gazed at him shyly through her eyelashes, and Edward could barely suppress his groan. How could she be so insanely seductive and have no idea?

"Or," he said, gazing at her intently, "I could... take you out."

Her warm brown eyes grew wide, and she blushed. "Like on a _date_?"

"Sure. Where ever you want." He watched cheerfully as the corner of her mouth twitched. "We could go tonight, since I don't have anything else to do to your car."

Bella chuckled, glancing down at her dirty overalls. She'd gotten surprisngly into the work, Edward thought. He had definitely misjudged her on first appearance - the miniskirt and stilleto's were her alter ego. Bella in her overalls, biting her lip in concentration... That was his Bella.

"You look great. We could go right now, in that, and you'd be the most beautiful girl wherever we went." He couldn't help the honesty from seeping into his words. He couldn't help his hands, which went around her slender waist. He pulled her tight, almost slamming her body flush against his.

"Edward," she gasped, and that was all it took. He crushed his lips against hers, one hand wandering to cup the back of her graceful neck. He could never have guessed what would happen next, but suddenly her hands were tangled into his hair, and her mouth was moving against his urgently. He groaned, letting his tongue trace the sweet curve of her lips. She granted him access, opening to him, and Edward traced the contuers of her tongue with his own. He was sure that she could feel his erection pressed against her, that she would realize how much he longed for her.

She pulled away after many long moments, panting and glowing pink. Edward took that moment to kiss his way down her jaw, over her little chin, to slender collumn of her neck. She shivered as he kissed her pulse point, and he could feel it thumping wildly against her skin. He was about to capture her lips again when a petite throat cleared.

Edward groaned quietly against Bella's sweet skin, glancing up to see his little sister staring at them, annoyed.

"Hi," he grumbled against Bella's rapidly heating skin. She was blushing to the roots of her hair, and he couldn't help but chuckle at her embarrassment.

"Hello," Alice chirped, flashing him a wide, knowing smile. "I just was wondering if you were going to drive me to the party tonight. I asked you about it yesterday..."

"Mike Newton's party?" Bella asked, stepping away from me. His skin burned where she had touched it, and he wished that he could pull her back into his arms - they felt strange and empty without her.

"Who else is having a party?" Alice asked, giggling. "Jasper Hale is taking me..."

"Oh," Bella said, her face surprised. Edward knew what she must be thinking - Jasper had severe scars from a dog fight when he was a kid. He was well off, since he got a big settlement when he turned eighteen. He liked Jasper a lot, which was saying something when it came his baby sister and who she dated. He was proud to know that he had scared off plenty of boys in the past... But Jasper seemed to generally be smitten with the bubbly girl.

"Are you coming?" Alice asked, eager. "We could car-pool."

"Actually, I have plans with Edward," she said, and he could almost hear the excitement - she was trying hard to be casual.

"I should have figured," Alice replied, looking slightly disappointed. "Well, are you giving me a ride or what?"

"Yes," Edward said. "I'll be home by nine... So be ready." Alice smiled, satisfied, and skipped out of the shop. Bella gazed at me shyly, chewing on her lip.

"Do you want me to go change?" she asked, and Edward shrugged. She rolled her eyes, hurrying into the bathroom. He chuckled, closing the hood of her car. He wasn't completely done... But it was nothing that he couldn't do quickly, another day, to stretch it just that much longer. He smiled - never in a million years could he imagine being with the sheriff's jailbait daughter. It was a pleasant surprise.

Bella was hyperventilating in the bathroom. She was pulling on the dress she had worn that day - a simple white sundress with a corn-silk blew sweater over top of it, paired with cute flats. She adjusted her pigtails in the small mirror, wishing for powder to calm the blush on her face. But that would be impossible.

She had just made out with Edward Cullen. He had just thoroughly kissed her, and she would have been powerless to say no to him. He could have laid her on the hood of her own car and had his way with her, and she would have let him, easily. Thank God for Alice Cullen, she thought. If not for simple distractions, she would have lost her virginity at the mechanic shop.

Not such a terrible idea, considering that Edward was part of it.

She finally left the bathroom, finding Edward in casual jeans and a T-shirt, which seemed to be a big part of his wardrobe. She couldn't complain - it was the perfect, classic bad biy apparel. Plus he looked terribley sexy.

"Where shall we go?" he asked, turning to her. His gaze swept from her toes to her head, making her squirm under his emerald eyes. He groaned, crossing the distance between them quickly. His hands twined around her waist, and he kissed her forehead lightly. Bella's heart fluttered hard, and she felt her knees turn to jelly. She didn't know what was happening to her - whether or not she could have a relationship with Edward, she knew at least that her body ached for him. She was extremely limited when it came to being with any boy, but she knew attraction when she felt it - and she was feeling it in every inch of her body.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he rumbled, his voice low in his chest.

"You aren't too bad yourself," she replied, gazing at their feet. Edward chuckled, taking her hand casually. Rosalie glared at them as they passed through the office, holding out his keys.

"Jailbait," she grumbled under her breath, her beautiful golden eyes follow them out of the building. Edward held open the door for her, before getting in on his side and starting the car. He pulled out, driving without purpose. Their only option was the Lodge, but Bella realized that everyone there knew that she was Sheriff Swan's daughter, and that Charlie had probably issued a warning that if she was caught outside of their home, school, or Cullen's Auto, to call nine-one-one immediately.

"I don't know where to go," Bella said quietly.

"We could go to Sassy's," he said. Sassy's was a little diner, with great omelet's. Bella's stomach growled, and Edward chuckled, hitting his blinker as they approached the little resturant. He parked in the back, and they sauntered into the small dining room. It was empty, except for a young girl standing behind the register, looking bored. Bella didn't recognize her from school, but she brightened and straightened immediately when they entered.

"Hi, welcome to Sassy's," she said, grinning gigantically. "You can sit where ever you like."

"Thank you," Edward said politely, leading Bella to a table in a corner, next to a big window. They sat across from each other, and the girl gathered menus and brought them over. She gazed directly at Edward as she spoke.

"I'm Katie, I'll be taking care of you today. Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, her voice high and bubbly, her body turned directly to face him.

"I'll have a water," Bella said, feeling irritation course through her veins. Could the girl not see that she was there with Edward?

"Make that a Coke and a water," Edward said, taking the menus from the waitress's shaking hands.

"Ok," she breathed, turning and walking towards the kitchen.

"Do you realize the effect you have on women?" Bella asked, and she could tell that Edward was terribly amused with her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, flashing the crooked smile.

"Well... that girl is very close to drooling over you... She completely ignored me," Bella added quickly.

"Well, I'm paying full attention," he said, his eyes like a soft caress on her face, down her neck...

"Edward," she warned, and he sighed, glancing away. The waitress returned, bringing two Cokes instead of a water for Bella, and pulled out her pen.

"What can I get for you?" Somehow, the waitress was wearing lipstick and sher shirt was pulled up so her flat belly was showing. Bella rolled her eyes in irritation, and Edward seemed oblivious.

"I would like the ham and cheese omlette, white toast," Bella said, glaring at Edward.

"Make that two," he said, and the waitress frowned.

"Two what?"

Bella was practically growling. The waitress was smiling, and Edward was fully aware of her attentions. But it was just so much more fun to tease Bella, to let her think that she was the only one catching it. While he was able to ignore it, she could hardly think of anything else.

"So," he said, leaning forward in his chair towards her. "I take it you know Jasper Hale."

"Not personally," she replied, staring at her hands on the checkered table-top. "I know who he is, though."

"I think everyone knows who he is," Edward replied. If not for his scars, Jasper would blend into the crowd of Forks. But he stood out, was insanely nice and kind and sincere. Edward was extremely curious to understand more about Bella Swan - what she did, how she thought. Breaking the ice with chat about school was probably the easiest way to do so.

"Yes," Bella agreed. "Everyone knows about the accident, and everyone knows he's got money now. But he didn't seem to care when girls started... talking to him, you know? Over night, he went from Jasper Hale to Jasper Rich. I think a lot of girls wanted to take advantage of him." Her voice was disapproving, and she glared at her hands thoughtfully.

"A lot of people are like that," Edward said, shrugging. "Greed, even in little old Forks, exists. That's why he picked Alice, I think."

"She doesn't seem too into the social scene either - like Jasper." Bella took a sip of her Coke, apparently over the waitress's mistake. Edward could only wish to be that straw...

"Your friends still being rough?" he asked, concern puckering his features.

Bella sighed, shrugged. "It's hard. I didn't realize that going out after school every day would put me so far out of the loop. Jessica and I used to read magazines together and talk about everything going on in school... Now I feel like the other kids at our table, since she upgraded Lauren." She paused, frowning. "It's not that bad. I don't mind being able to get up a bit later... Jessica used to call me all the time to make sure that I was wearing something she liked, that her outfit would be good... Just kind of stupid stuff, you know?" She giggled, and Edward felt his heart soar at the sound. "Talking to you has been the most stimulating conversation I have had in a long time."

Edward grinned, about to go on but the waitress came out, balancing their food on a big tray. "Two omelets," she said breathlessly, setting his down carefully, but practically throwing Bella's plate in her lap. "If you need anything, I'm here for you." The little bruenette smiled sweet-as-sugar at Edward, and he nodded, thanked her.

"How can that not be irritating?" Bella wondered allowed, looking amazed. "I couldn't deal with people treating me special all the time."

"Don't they? You are our sheriff's only daughter..." Edward pointed out, letting his voice trail off. "Not to mention, the most gorgeous girl in existance. I'm sure you get special treatment all the time." He carefully cut into the egg exterior, his fork sinking into the hot food. It smelled too good, and he could hear his stomach grumble in anticipation.

"I am not," Bella mumbled, her cheeks burning. She stared at her food as she ate, quietly devoring half of the gigantic dish. Edward watched her, enjoying the way her lips wrapped around the fork, sliding it slowly out... He stiffened in his pants, pressing hard against his jeans. It was so hard to understand that she wasn't doing this on purpose - teasing him within inches of his sanity. But Bella was not that kind of girl. She didn't understand that he was fighting the urge to throw her on the table, push her dress up over her hips, and lose himself inside of her in front of God and everyone. He resisted the urge, barely.

"Do you want to go to that party?" he asked. Edward was aware that it was strange - he had been out of high school for a long while, and going to a senior party was hardly at the top of the list of his favorite things to do. But he longed to stretch his ours with Bella out as long as he could.

"I don't know," Bella replied quickly. "I mean... it wouldn't be fun for you. And I think word would get back to Charlie... 'Cause I'm supposed to be grounded." She flushed, staring at her lap.

"I would have fun, if I were there with you," Edward said honestly. Bella's eyes widened, and she bowed her head, the blush evident in her part. "But... if you wanted to do something low key, I would understand."

"Like... renting movies?" she asked, flashing a grin.

"Anything you want," Edward promised.

A/N: Things are heating up. Holler!


	4. Chapter 4

Criminal Behavior

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Notes: I'm not 100 in love with this chapter... But its all right. The next chapter will be amazing, just wait. Lots of drama : I really appreciate everyone's reviews! I just finished reading Blind, by Jayeliwood. Everyone should go and read it now! And also check out my new one-shot lemon, Trick or Treat. Drunk Bella is a fun Bella. Haha. Now, read on!

4

Edward smiled, pushing Bella in the front door of his house. They had sat together for a long while at the diner, talking about everything under the sun. He had enjoyed the time, studying her face and her mannerisms and her millions of expressions. He felt like he would never tire of watching the blush spread over her cheeks, the way her mouth curved when she grinned mischeviously. He relished in the simple touch of her hand on his own. Edward did not have the strength to try and deny that he was easily, quickly, falling very hard for Bella Swan.

"Your house is... nice," Bella said, and Edward could detect the surprise in her voice. He was not ignorant to the fact that most people that lived on the opposite end of Forks as Bella, a divider as cliched as the tracks, were not the wealthiest people in town. But the Cullen home was impossibly large, three stories with endless bedrooms and a sprawling yard.

"Thanks," he replied, pulling her up the creaky stairway. Everything was dark wood, plush carpets, and high windows that took in the woods that surrounded the house. His room was the first one at the top of the stairs. He was glad that he was a neat guy, with no underwear littering the floor, no Playboy's peeking out from beneath the bed. A medium size TV sat on the edge of his dresser, a DVD player balanced on top of it. The focal point of the room was his gigantic bed, big enough for a family of five to sprawl comfortably in. He watched Bella glance around, her face turning crimson when she realized that it was the only place to sit in the room.

"So, this is it," he replied. The crisp white walls seemed plain, whereas he had thought it was just simple before. He wished he had some focal interest on the walls, a window that looked over anything but the road. Edward furrowed his brow, watching Bella stand awkwardly as far away from the bed and him as she could.

"Which one do you want to watch first?" he asked, holding up the DVD boxes. They had picked Last of the Mohicans, one of his personal favorites, and The Breakfast Club, one of Bella's favorites.

She shrugged, and he was sure that she was practically hyperventilating. Edward chuckled, putting The Breakfast Club in. If Bella was going to be so insanely uncomfortable, he might as well put something on that made her slightly more at ease.

Edward flopped casually onto his bed, pushing the pillows up so that he could get comfortable. Bella bit her lip, glancing at him nervously through her eyelashes.

"I won't bite," he promised, patting the gold bedspread with his elegant, if not grease-stained, hands. Bella looked like she was debating on the inside, but finally dropped her purse to the floor and climbed onto the high bed. Grinning, Edward hit the play button on the remote, watching as Bella sat stiff as a board, as far away from him as she possibly could.

The movie began, and Edward realized that he would not be paying attention tp anything with Bella so close to him. Her scent was intoxicating. The room was dim, thanks to the blinds and the sunless sky outside. Her legs were stretched out, her toes pointing. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You can relax, you know," he mumbled, giving her a sidelong glance.

"I know," she snapped, glaring at him. He let his hand wander along the blanket, tracing the design. He let his fingers lightly trace over the back of her hand. He heard her inhale sharply, and felt the familiar stirring in his pants. He wondered if it was because she was so innocent - he had all but ravished her in the garage, but being in his bedroom seemed to leave her flustered - that made him so intensley horny around her. He _wanted_ her, more than he had wanted any other woman. But it was something else, something deeper that tugged at his heart. He wanted to keep her safe, protected. He had never felt like that about anyone but Alice - but for Bella, the urge was stronger, deeper...

Her hand curled, palm up, and he traced the lines there. Her skin was like fire, burning him up. Edward wondered if he had ever gotten a stiffy just from touching a girls hand before. It seemed very unlikely.

"Edward," Bella mumbled, glancing up at him. Her brown eyes were nearly glowing.

"Yes?"

"Um, remember earlier..." She let her voice trail off, glancing at his lips.

"I remember a lot of things," he replied, smiling at her.

"Well, remember when we were at the shop..."

"What about it?"

She sighed in frustration, but snuggled up to his side. "You're really going to make me say this out loud?" Bella asked, her voice no longer so shy, but irritated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bella rolled her eyes, and Edward was about to go on when she launched herself at him. Her fingers twisted in his reddish-brown hair, her mouth smashed against his own. He growled, one hand cupping her cheek and the other finding her waist. Her lips were sweet against his, and he inhaled her sweet breath as her mouth opened to his, her tongue probing his insistantly.

"Bella," he groaned, trying to pull her on top of him. She moaned quietly, the sound better than anything he had ever heard in his whole existance. He settled her on top of him, her legs straddling his waist. He felt her fumble to pull the hem of her skirt down, and chuckled.

"Edward," she whispered sweetly, falling forward to push her face against his chest. Her lips kissed the hollow of his throat, and his hips bucked uncontrollably. His neck was so sensitive, and her little, innocent mouth pressing against the spot was too tempting. She gasped against his flesh, and he rolled her onto her back. He held himself above her, trying to keep from crushing her tiny frame.

His lips were on hers again, his fingers tracing up and down her arms. "You are so beautiful, Bella Swan," he whispered.

"Shut up," she grumbled, throwing back her head as he pressed searing kisses to her neck. Edward tugged on the elastic that held her hair back, letting them slide out of her pigtails. He tangled his hands in the silky locks, relishing in the feeling – he had wanted to do that for so long…

He buried his face in her neck, unable to get enough of her scent. His tongue traced her delicate earlobe, and she shuddered beneath him. Her every breath, every little noise she made was fueling the fire in his pants. He wanted to do so many things to her – many illegal things, considering her age. But she was making it so hard to remember why he shouldn't pull her leg up to wrap around his waist, why he shouldn't rip the tempting little dress off of her body. She was pulling his hair, her breath hot against his ear.

"Edward," she moaned. Her voice was husky.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um… I'm a virgin." He could feel new heat creep up her neck, hot against his cheek. He sighed, stilling against her body. He hadn't realized it but her legs were wrapped around his waist, and his hips were tight against her core. That was why he was moving so frantically, he was grinding himself on her. He pulled away, rolling onto his back, panting. He threw an arm over his face, trying to calm down. Bella's sweet smell was in his nose, making it so terribly hard to resist.

"Sorry," Bella grumbled, and Edward glanced sideways to catch her burying her face in one of his pillows. Her skin was flushed, and she was breathing hard as well. Her dark locks fanned over her bare shoulders, and Edward pushed them out of her face.

"Its fine," he said, smiling at her. He was amazed always at her beauty, and he sucked in a breath at her then. Edward could easily get used to having her in his bed.

"I didn't mean that we had to stop," Bella mumbled, her cheeks crimson.

"Bella," Edward said, tracing her cheek gently. "I would very much enjoy taking your virginity… But I think we should probably go on a few more dates before we go there."

"Like… boyfriend-girlfriend stuff?" Bella asked, her lips twitching.

"I would like that," he whispered.

Bella bit her lip, smiling shyly. "Me too," she replied, snuggling closer to his side. He wrapped an arm around her, and she put her head on his chest for a pillow. They breathed in unison, and Edward grinned happily. It had been a long time since he had a girl in his bed – and never one that he had felt so strongly for. In such a short amount of time, the week that they had been working together in his family's shop, his heart had been pulled to her. Thinking of finding out everything about her made him intrigued.

It wasn't long before he felt her breathing even out, become deep, and realized she was sleeping. He tightened his arms around her, feeling warm and content. It had been a long time since he had ever felt so comfortable.

Bella startled awake at the sound of pounding. For a moment, she glanced groggily around the room, and it took a moment to realize that she was in Edward's bedroom, in Edward's arms. She sighed, settling back into his arms, until the beating on the door began again.

She started to sit up, but Edward's arms tightened like an iron vice around her, holding her to his chest.

"Whoever it is will stop," he replied, his voice thick with sleep.

"What time is it?" she whispered, pressing a quick, impulsive kiss to the side of his neck.

"Don't start," he warned, and she giggled. Propping herself onto an elbow, she took in his face. The handsome features were so irresistible – like a Roman sculpture, only better because it was flesh and bone rather than marble. His eyelashes were dark against his cheeks, and his lips were so soft and full looking. "It's probably Alice, ready to go to the party…"

"Oh," Bella said, frowning. She had forgotten all about it, with the hot little event that had happened before. Just thinking of Edward on top of her was enough to want to crawl on top of him again… "Shouldn't we get going, then?"

"You really want to get up?" he asked, frowning.

"Well… we could go to the party now," Bella said. The idea of showing off her new kind-of boyfriend, who was amazingly gorgeous and sure to make Jessica jealous sounded like fun. Especially if she got to keep sneaking little kisses all night.

"Oh," Edward said, sitting up eagerly. "Did you want to freshen up or anything?"

Bella blushed. She must look a mess – she could feel how wild her hair was, and after sleeping for so long her breath was probably bad as well. "Yeah, which way is the bathroom?"

"Follow me," Edward said, taking her small hand in his own. He pulled her off the bed, pulling open the door right as Alice was about to pound on it again. He caught her fist before she could punch him in the head. "Excuse me," he said, glaring at the petite girl.

"It's almost ten! What have you been doing in there forever? I've been trying to get you out since nine, and we need to get to the party before everyone is drunk because it's not as fun when everyone is all shitfaced," Alice rambled, her words pushed so close together that Bella could hardly tell that she was speaking English. "So, come on now!"

"We need a beauty moment," Edward said, tugging Bella past his younger sister and down the hall. He pushed her into the bathroom, winking at her before closing the door.

Sighing, Bella ran her fingers through her dark hair, trying to tame it. She splashed some cold water onto her face, and took a few deep breaths. She wished momentarily that she had some clothes to change into, but decided not to worry about it. Without glancing in the mirror again, she breezed out of the small bathroom. Alice was waiting for her, holding the blue sweater she had been wearing earlier.

"Seriously, we need to go," she said, but was grinning. "I don't know how you did it, I can't get Edward out of the house to go to the movies, let alone a party."

Bella smiled. "Is he really a homebody?" She could imagine many evenings stretched comfortably in his bed, warm and pressed against him. It made butterflies erupt in her belly.

"He's a hermit. All he does is work on cars and work at Aro's and play piano. You would think that he never heard of a mall, or dating, or humans…" Alice rolled her eyes.

"That's so… sweet," Bella said. It sounded a lot like her, before she had come to Forks. She always enjoyed silence and solitude.

"Ugh," Alice said. "I thought you were one of the popular girls? Doesn't that require some sort of social life?"

"Well… yes." Bella sighed. She knew that she would be getting hell from Jessica for showing up after telling her that she was grounded. And she also knew that showing up with an older, gorgeous guy was going to push her buttons as well. But as she spotted Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing dark jeans and a gray V-neck sweater that hugged the muscles in his arms and chest, making Bella suck in her breath, she realized that it wouldn't matter. Not with him with her.

It was criminal, the fire he ignited in her veins.

"Ready?" he asked, taking her hand again. It sent electric thrills through her fingertips, up her palm. She smiled, and he handed her the Chanel purse.

"Yes. For an hour," Alice replied, clearly annoyed.

Jasper was waiting for the outside, leaning against Edward's shiny Volvo. He looked nice in khaki's and a Navy sweater, his blonde hair wild.

"Sorry," Edward said, grinning crookedly. Jasper shrugged, and pulled open the door. Alice climbed in, tucking the hem of her dark skirt under her legs as she sat down.

Edward pulled out of the drive way once they were all fastened in, the rock blasting from his speakers. They pulled out onto the main road, dust blowing up wildly behind him. Bella had never realized it, but Edward drove frighteningly fast. Her eyes bulged when she realized that he was going well over eighty.

"Slow down!" she cried, panicked.

"Don't worry about him," Alice said lazily from the back seat. "He always drives like this…"

"Like a maniac?" Bella shrieked, and Edward chuckled before slowing down a little bit.

"Better?" he asked, giving her that familiar crooked grin.

Bella shuddered, turning to gaze out the window. The trees whipped by, and it was making her feel anxious to be riding in the passenger seat. She wondered if Charlie realized he had such reckless driver's in town. If he did, he never would have let her ride with him.

Quickly, they reached Mike Newton's big house. There were cars parked on the lawn, and fairy-lights were strung everywhere. It seemed like every kid from Forks High was there, and there was loud rap music blasting from somewhere in the house. Bella could feel the bass in her chest already. Alice was already beginning to jump out of the car before Edward could even park, but once he did, she ripped open Bella's door and yanked her out.

"Let's get out party on!" she cried. Without any way of anchoring herself, Bella let herself be lead into the brightly lit house, where all of her friends and peers were drinking, dancing, playing quarters. Bella glanced over her shoulder, her eyes seeking out Edward's emerald green ones. He smiled reassuringly, and she sighed with relief. If he was around, nothing bad could happen. He wouldn't let it.

A/N: So things are getting pretty hot and heavy… It's such a struggle, because I just want him to rip her clothes off… Anyway, I'm posting this in the parking lot of my work : I hate not having internet at my house. I also hate work. Hopefully I'll have Chappie 5 up tomorrow before I go in!


	5. Chapter 5

Criminal Behavior

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Author Notes: Everyone that reviewed this story has been wonderful! It's been so long since I wrote fanfiction, and I really love this story right here. It's so fun to think of the things that are going to happen... Sigh :) So lets get down to it!

Chapter 5

The party was in full swing as Bella entered. Alice was holding her hand tightly, like they were best friends already. She was surprised to find that it hardly bothered her. She let Alice drag her around the house for a while, mingling with their classmates - Bella could feel their surprise that she was hanging out with Alice Cullen rather than Jessica Stanley. After the past two years of friendship, she and Jessica had been connected at the hip. If they noticed that Jess had put the freeze on Bella during the week, this was just another indicator of things shifting, changing.

"Oh my God," a low, feminine voice said. "Bella?"

She knew it was coming, but that didn't stop the blush from creeping up her face. Bella raked a hand through her dark locks, putting on a false smile. "Hey Jessica," she said casually, and Alice pressed closer to her side, almost protectively.

"I thought you were grounded," Jessica said accusingly.

"I am. But Edward and Alice snuck me out." Bella shrugged, trying to act like her stomach wasn't twisted in anxiety. She had never been at the recieving end of Jessica's fury, but she had seen it first hand. When Angela Weber got the same Coach bag that Jessica had asked for as a birthday present, Angela didn't come to school for two days. She got the cold shoulder at lunch, had things written about her in the girls' bathroom... Until someone else did something else another day.

"Oh," Jessica said cooly, her blue eyes sizing up Alice. Not a lot to size up, as the girl was petite, with thick dark hair in a spiky pixie cut.

"Hi," Alice said, smiling sweetly.

Jessica flicked her gaze back to Bella, her glare icy, mingled with disgust. Bella was only too familiar with her snobbish friend's opinion of people that came from the opposite side of the tracks as her. It was not a pleasant opinion, to say the least. "Well, I brought Angie. We're getting ready to play quarters in the dining room, if you want to join us." She turned brisquely, sashaying in the direction of the kitchen.

Bella let out a sigh of relief, sagging against Alice. "Sorry. She's so ..."

"Bitchy?" Alice supplied. "I don't know how you can stand being friends with her. Although, I guess the popularity perk is kind of nice."

"I'm not much for popularity," Bella said with a shrug. "Jessica just kinda... took me under her wing when I first got to Forks. No one else tried to make friends with me before that, so I just stuck with her. Angela is nice. But everyone else is kinda... Just there."

"I know what you mean. Ever since I found Jasper, everything else disappeared. Didn't seem so important anymore." Alice's eyes turned thoughtful, and Bella realized that when she was with Edward, she felt the same way. Normally, she wouldn't go against her father's wishes - she dealt with punishment well, and never pushed his rules. But she was here, at Mike Newton's - her father must think that they were _really_ working hard on her car.

She was about to tell Alice something when she felt an arm slide around her waist. She twisted up, expecting to find Edward there, but Mike Newton was grinning down at her instead.

"Hey Bella! I didn't think you were coming," he said, and his breath reeked of beer. Bella pulled away.

"Me either. But I found a way," she replied, pushing his hands away.

"I'm so glad. It wouldn't be worth it if you weren't here," he said, his eyes lidded heavily. "Because you are the coolest girl in school, you know?"

"Er, thanks Mike," she said, trying to push Alice between them. "Do you know Alice? She's the one who snuck me over here."

"Hey," he said, glancing at the pixie-ish girl for a second before settling his gaze back on Bella. "I have some really interesting books upstairs! Come and see!" He grabbed her arm and began to pull her away. Bella tried to reach for Alice, but she was already moving on, looking around for someone else to talk with.

"Um, Mike," Bella said as she stumbled up the stairs, her shins banging on the step above of her. "I don't know if I should -"

"It's a really cool book. You'll see." He sloshed the can of beer he was carrying onto the hardwood floor and chuckled. Mike pulled her into a bedroom, closing the door behind them. It was dark, with pale moonlight thrown over the bed and floor.

Bella stood at the door, her arms crossed in annoyance. Mike shuffled a few things around, then turned to face her. "Guess I forgot it at school," he said, sounding sheepish.

"Oh, well, lets go back downstairs," Bella said, reaching for the door knob.

"No, lets talk! Please?" Mike asked, sliding his hands over her arms. "You are the best talker."

"Um," Bella said, beginning to feel less annoyed and more frightened. She was alone in a dark room with a drunk teenage guy - it was too creepy. "Can't we talk downstairs?"

"Bella," he said, clumsily cupping her cheeks. He was coming closer, and Bella froze, too shocked to try and move. His wet lips hit hers, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth sloppily. His hands slid down her body to grab her ass, pulling her flush against him - Bella could feel his hard-on.

"Mike!" she cried, forcing her mouth away. She tried to push him away, but it was like her hands were pushing a concrete wall. He didn't move, just continued to move against her. "Stop!"

But he was dragging her to the bed, pushing her down. His hands smoothed over her legs as she tried to twist away. "Mike, I said no! Stop!" But her words fell on deaf ears, as he pushed her dress up to her stomach.

"You are the hottest girl in school, Bells. And you've been flirting with me all year." He kissed her stomach, and Bella felt it roll with disgust. She tried to hit him, her fists banging on his chest. He caught them, held them above her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried out her protest. She wanted to throw up, she wanted to run away. She heard the hiss of his pants zipper, and started screaming.

"Edward! HELP!" she shrieked, but Mike put his other hand over her mouth.

"Bella, why are you yelling? You know you want this," he said, pressing against her. She could feel _it_ against her bare leg, and started to sob uncontrollably.

Then, quite suddenly, Mike was gone and there was a loud crash.

"There you are!" Alice exclaimed, when Edward and Jasper trudged into the party. Edward felt like a creepy old man among the high schoolers in the house. They were hardly old enough to drive, let alone drink. Girls were dressed in tight mini-skirts, grinding on guys to the loud rap that boomed through the house.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked, searching the room for her.

"She went upstairs with Mike. He said he had some book to show her," Alice said, waving a hand dismissively. "You should have seen Jessica Stanley. She was quite chilly to Bella." Her thin eyebrows arched delicately.

"Wait, you let Bella go upstairs with some guy?" Edward asked, his adrenaline pumping. His emerald eyes narrowed at Alice angrily.

"Well... its just Newton. He's totally harmless." Alice shrugged.

"No teenage guy is totally harmless with alcohol in his system," Edward growled, before turning on his heel. He found the stairs and took them two at a time, when he heard the screams.

"No! Stop! _Edward! HELP!"_

"Bella," he snarled, before flinging open the first door he found. Luckily for him, and not so luckily for Mike Newton, he found them. Bella's little dress was pushed up, and the dark haired boy was fumbling with her underwear, one hand holding both of hers down. Edward could not hold back the fury that raced white-hot through his veins. He grabbed Mike Newton by his shirt, throwing him across the room into the dresser. Bella blinked suddenly at the light, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Bella," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. She was still against him for a moment, before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He cursed himself for letting her out of his sight - she was so beautiful, so tempting... Just because he could slightly resist her did not mean that anyone else could. He would never forgive himself.

"Edward... I'm sorry," she said, her voice hot on his ear. "I didn't want to - I said _no_," she added, her whole body trembling in his arms. He carefully righted her dress, before sliding an arm under her knees and back to lift her up.

"Hey! What the fuck is your problem?" Mike cried from the floor, trying to drunkenly gather himself.

Edward didn't reply. He carried Bella downstairs, trying to quietly soothe her. "It's all right honey," he said, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Oh my God!" he heard someone cry. "The cops are here! Hide the booze!"

_Shit_, Edward thought. He was probably going to get in trouble now - he was twenty one, and the cops would cuff him for buying for minors. He needed to get Bella home - preferably his house, but he knew that was not much of an option with her curfew, the fact that Sheriff Swan would have a heart attack if he saw his daughter in this condition. He searched the room for his little sister and her boyfriend, finding them rushing over.

"What happened?!" Alice exclaimed, putting a hand on Bella's arm. She was quietly sobbing into Edward's neck, and he shook his head. "We need to motor," she added, and Edward nodded. They started out the front door, just as Sheriff Swan was coming in.

The look on his face, if looks could kill, would have caused a massacre. This was the worst possible situation. Edward's mind was flooded with anger, concern, the frantic need to get Bella out of there. And there was her father, glaring daggers slash frowning in panic.

"What are you doing with my daughter?"

"Dad," Bella whispered, unravelling her arms from around Edward's warm neck. She let him set her on her feet gently. "Dad, take me home."

Charlie's mouth set in a firm line, and he nooded. He helped her through the door way, wrapping an arm around her slender waist. He cast an angry look back at Edward, pausing to say, "If I ever see you near my daughter again, I'll shoot you myself."

They rode in silence back to the Swan household. Bella stumbled blindly up the stairs, before taking off all of her clothes and climbing in the shower. She let the water get as hot as she could before scrubbing every inch of her body. She sobbed hysterically as she scraped the loofa roughly against her thigh, where Mike Newton's _thing_ had touched her skin. She left the shower, wrapped in a fluffy towel, raw and pink. She pulled on her comfiest sweats and an old T-shirt, and crawled into bed.

Edward must be so angry with her. She closed her eyes, trying to relax. She knew that he He thought that she was some wanton slut, ready to have sex with any guy that came around. He must have thought that she asked Mike to take her upstairs, that she wanted him to do _that_ to her. Hadn't she tried to have sex with Edward that evening?

She bit her pillow, trying to quiet the cries. How could she have been so stupid?

Bella flinched when she realized that her phone was ringing. She grabbed it quickly, flipping it open. An unfamiliar number was on the ID, and she hesitated breifly before answering.

"Hello?"

"Bella," Edward said, his voice thick on the other end. "Are you all right?"

He sounded so angry. Bella cleared her throat, wishing that her voice didn't sound so weak from crying. "Yes," she mumbled. "I'm at home in bed."

"I meant are you emotionally ok? He didn't... he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Not seriously," Bella replied, bitterly. "He didn't get... inside me, or anything." Her blush was fiery, and she felt embarassed to even say the words.

"Bella," he said, his voice relieved.

"I wish I could see you," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Look out your window."

Frowning, Bella sat up and pushed away her blinds. She spotted Edward standing at the foot of the big tree beside her window. He waved, then hung up his phone. Bella watched in amazement as he scaled the tree, climbed over the branch that scraped against her bedroom window when it was stormy outside. She pushed up the frame, and Edward gracefully climbed in. His hair was wet from the drizzle, and he stood and stared at her intently.

"What... How?" Bella asked, frowning.

"I thought I'd stop by to make sure you were safe." He cupped her cheek gently, and she nuzzled his hand.

"I'm glad," she whispered. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I think I would feel... safer, if you were here."

"Anything," he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly. "Anything for you, Bella."

A/N: Sigh. How do you guys feel about Jake/Bella relations? Don't freak out, its not in this story. I'm thinking of writing a Jake/Bella one-shot called Heat. I'm probably going to do it - I love Edward and Bella, and their definitely meant to be together, but theres this little idea in my brain for J/B that is sooooooo HOT. Let me know. I'm Switzerlandy-ish, so ... we'll see.

Did you like Edward being all protective? Sigh, he's the best guy ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Criminal Behavior

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

A/N: This chapter is totally in BPOV, which I don't often do. But I really like this chapter – mostly the end of it. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

The next morning, Bella woke alone. She groaned, stretching lazily in her bed. She rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, until she remembered - Mike Newton had tried to rape her. She rolled onto her side, feeling her stomach churn. She then remembered that Edward had saved her, that he had narrowly rescued her from the – she hardly wanted to think the word _rape_, but that was what it was. She sighed, rubbing her eyes for a moment before crawling out of bed. It was a Saturday morning, but she had barely slept in past her normal school day schedule.

Maybe it was because she had slept wrapped in Edward's arms, but she felt like she had never had a better night's sleep.

Bella pulled on a hoodie over her night shirt, pulled her hair into a messy ponytail on top of her head, and stumbled downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, having managed his own bowl of cereal that morning.

"Good morning, Bella," he said, and there was a dark meaning behind the words. Momentarily, Bella panicked and thought that he had found Edward with her last night. She put on a blank expression as she grabbed some Poptarts to put in the toaster.

"Hi Dad," she mumbled, waiting for the food to pop up.

"So, did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Um," Bella said, frowning. She didn't know what to say. "It was… ok."

"Well, that's too bad. Because it's going to be a long time before you go anywhere." He was glaring at her, his warm brown eyes, which were a mirror reflection of her own, were fiery with anger. "What the hell were you thinking, hanging out with Edward Cullen? He's a criminal, Bella, not to mention way too old for you." He shook his head, and was almost in full sheriff mode. Since Bella had moved in, he had adopted a half-dad half-Sheriff Swan attitude when it came to punishing her. It consisted of saying things like, "I love you Bella, and I don't want to get the call from Dolores saying you're in some trouble." The officer part was where he interrogated her. It made her stomach knot in anxiety, and she was feeling that now.

"He's not a criminal, Dad. And he's only a couple years older than me…" She blushed, before sitting down at the table with her father.

"I know how old he is, Bella. And I happen to know what his records look like. He's dangerous," Charlie said solemnly. "You don't know much about him, honey."

"You only know what his criminal record looks like, Charlie. You don't know _that_ much about him either." She was breaking her Poptart into tiny little pieces, no longer feeling hungry.

"A rap sheet says a lot about a person, Bells. And he's got a long one… Grand theft auto when he was fourteen, tons of bar fights and a few more petty larcenies… Thanks to that uncle of his, he never spent more than a few hours of doing community service. But that kid is a bad egg. That whole family is a bunch of bad eggs."

Bella could feel her jaw drop open. Grand theft auto was a big deal… But he had been fourteen then. That was a long time ago, really. At twenty one, he had to be a lot smarter and more mature than that.

"Don't you see, Bella? And… skipping out on your shop duty to go and party?" He shook his head. "I am really disappointed in you Bella."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry about going out against your wishes. But I'm not sorry about hanging out with Edward. He's not a criminal, Dad." She shook her head, pushing her plate away. "He saved me last night from a bad situation. And I will owe him for that for a long time."

"A bad situation?" Charlie snarled, slamming his hands on the table. "What kind of a bad situation?"

Bella stared at her hands. She didn't want to tell him that Mike Newton had tried to rape her, because he would be at the Newton camping store to arrest him, in front of everyone. She didn't want that to happen – as mad and disgusted as she was, she didn't want Mike Newton to get in trouble. She wanted Edward to beat him up, kind of.

"Just… someone wouldn't take no for an answer. And Edward made the guy accept the no, you know what I mean?" Charlie grunted, obviously wanting more information. "So, no matter what you say, I'm not going to stop seeing Edward. We have some more work to do on my car, as well. Actually, Edward said he was going to pick me up… Unless you want to forget the little deal and pay full price for parts and labor."

Charlie glared at her, obviously pigeon-holed. "I'm not happy about this, Bella."

"I'm sorry Dad," She pushed back her chair, dumped her uneaten breakfast in the trash and headed upstairs. She picked up her phone and called the number that Edward had called from last night. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello," he said, sounding cheerful.

"Hey… I told Charlie that we had to work on my car still… So..."

"He's actually letting you hang out with me?" Edward sounded ecstatic. "I'll be over in five minutes." He hung up without saying goodbye, and Bella sighed. She could not help the butterflies that thundered in her stomach. His voice was so happy, just her hear from her, that she felt like she would explode. She was seventeen years old, and he was twenty one – the fact that he didn't find her to be annoying or stupid was miraculous. Let alone the fact that he _liked_ her, that he was excited to see her again… Even after h had to save her from stupid Mike Newton…

She sighed. Even after the shock of last night, Bella felt the unfamiliar heat in her veins for him. She could feel the lust building, and her body _wanted_ him. She turned to her dresser, pulling out a denim skirt that hit half-way up her thigh, and a pink-and-white striped button down. She wore it over a camisole that revealed her cleavage, but buttoned it almost all the way to the neck as she knew Charlie would probably have a heart attack if he saw her like that. She pulled on her slouchy brown boots and grabbed her autumn jacket, which was much lighter and more stylish than the bulky winter parka she had pushed to the back of her closet. She freshened up in the bathroom, letting her ponytail out and brushing away the bump in her hair, brushing her teeth. By the time she was downstairs, Edward's Volvo was hugging the curb, ready for her to climb in.

"I want you home by seven," Charlie said, glaring at her outfit and then out at Edward's car. "You can go to the shop and nowhere else. If you get lunch, call me and let me know where you're going."

"Jeez Dad, you make a girl feel like a prisoner in her own home," Bella said, hugging him lightly. "I am sorry about the party Dad, really. I love you." She bounded out the door, shouldering her Chanel bag, and sliding into the passenger seat of Edward's car.

"You look …" Edward's emerald eyes traced the pale contours of her legs, up to the frayed hem of her skirt. "Lovely."

"Thanks," she replied, and he pulled away from her house. She glanced back to find Charlie climbing into his cruiser, probably muttering under his breath about letting her go out. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, we should probably finish up on your car… And then we can do whatever you want." He flashed Bella a small smile, gazing at her from beneath his dark eyelashes. Immediately, she felt her heart flutter and a deep throb of heat between her legs. She did not know how he did it – just looking at her made her forget that she was almost raped the previous night, the fact that she was a virgin – she wanted him.

"Whatever I want?" she asked, her breathing slightly ragged.

"Well. Not _that_." He chuckled, pulling into the garage. Rosalie's M3 was parked out front, and she was waxing it under the pale sunlight that was peeking out beneath the heavy gray clouds.

"Hey," she called, waving. "I finished that car for you, Edward. I figured you had better things to do today." She winked dramatically, before dipping her rag into the wax tin.

"Let's go look it over," Edward suggested. He cocked his head in the direction of the road, and Bella caught sight of Charlie's cruiser lazily drive past.

"Ugh, how annoying," Bella grumbled, grumpily following Edward into the empty garage. Her car was in the same place as always, and Edward popped the hood. She was slightly thankful that she didn't have to put on the ugly overalls, considering her skirt and boots. She leaned over the car, resting her elbows against the front of the car.

Edward messed with a few things, checked the oil level, and sighed. "She really did finish it. I wish she had a little less time on her hands." He sighed, pulling away from the car.

Bella was surprisingly disappointed. She didn't really enjoy working on her car, but she liked watching Edward do it very much. He was so handsome when his brow was furrowed in concentration, his emerald eyes focused on finding problems. She sighed, arched her back so that the vertebrae's popped loudly, and felt Edward's hands on her waist.

"I love your skirt," he mumbled, pressing his hips against her rear. She could feel his erection pressed hard against her butt, and she shifted her hips against his. A loud groan escaped his lips, and she twisted her head to look at him. His eyes were closed tight, his teeth nibbling on his full bottom lip; the picture of gorgeous perfection in pleasure. Her inner muscles clenched, wishing that he would fill her up.

She stood on her tip toes, trying to level her pussy with his dick. He was a bit taller than her, so the positioning was slightly awkward. Eventually, she simply hiked her skirt around her waist and pushed back against the hardness in his pants.

"Bella," he moaned, sliding his hands over her perfect ass. The pale flesh was creamy under his hands, the boy-cut panties revealing the curve of her bottom. He slid a hand between her legs, rubbing against the already wet material. Another loud noise came from his lips, and Bella joined him when his fingers stroked her nub.

"Edward, please," she whispered, rocking against his fingers. She felt his lips on the back of her neck and shivered from the feeling. He nipped at her earlobe, breathing his cool breath against her heated flesh. She was rubbing against him, trying to assuage the feeling of desire that racked her body. She wanted him, more than she had wanted anyone or anything. She pleaded with him again, her voice cracked with want.

His fingers slipped deftly beneath the edge of her panties, between her wet folds. Her back arched harder, and Edward moaned when he circled her entrance. "So tight," he mumbled, slowly pushing one of his elegant fingers inside of her. Her muscles clamped around him, pulling him deeper, and Bella let out the loudest moan she dared. Edward chuckled, stroking her clit with his thumb while fucking her with his finger. He was so hard, she could feel him through his jeans, and she wished he would just get it over with and put it in her.

"Bella," he whispered against her ear. His fingers were moving furiously now, and Bella felt close to an edge she hadn't known existed. Her body was beginning to shudder, her legs trembling. He bit her neck gently, sucking on the flesh. "Come for me, Bella."

That was all it took. Her body exploded against his hand, the muscles clenching hard against his finger. She felt moan after moan leave her mouth, and her head felt dizzy. She was clenching the edge of the hood, her fingers tight on dirty metal. Edward didn't stop touching her until the orgasm had subsided, until Bella stilled except for the panting of her breath. He slipped his finger out of her panties, bringing it to his lips. She twisted, watching him suck the juices off of his finger.

"Mmm," he said, gazing at her intently. "Delicious Bella."

She almost came again, just from the visual.

A/N: Let me know what you think. Also, anyone know of some good songs for a playlist? It doesn't have to be Twilight centered but… songs that inspire help me write more J


	7. Chapter 7

Criminal Behavior

SkankyFrankie

Rating: M

A/N: I absolutely love Kill Bill! J I'm watching it before I go into work, so… Yay. Thanks so much for all of the reviews!

Chapter 7

Rather than go out, Edward drove them over to his house. They sat in the kitchen, and Edward was thankful that the rest of his family members were not home. Not that he was ashamed of them, but because he didn't want to share Bella with anyone. He felt selfish, wanting to hide her away from everyone else, to have her all to himself. He loved the way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she twisted the long tendrils of hair around her fingers when she got thoughtful.

"Did Charlie come down on you really hard?" Edward asked, watching her chocolaty brown eyes. She sighed, leaning forward in her seat. They were at the kitchen table, furniture that the family never used because everyone was always too busy to find a time to have a dinner. Edward was having a hard time trying to not pull her into his lap and kiss her until she made noises like she had earlier.

"Well… he said a few things. I have to be home at seven, unless you want to add kidnapping to your criminal record." She said it playfully, but Edward could tell there was worry behind her voice.

"Did he get in depth on my criminal record?"

"He might have," she replied, shrugging. "But I mean you were younger when all that stuff happened…"

"Yes, I was much younger then." He did not elaborate, but glared darkly at his hands spread on the tabletop.

"So… I don't know what Charlie was worrying about."

Edward knew only too well what Charlie was talking about. He had done a lot of stupid things in the past with his old group of friends. James, Laurent and Victoria worked for his Uncle Aro. They did some pretty shady things for him – stealing cars, collecting debts. In high school, he had hung out with them for a while, dated one of Victoria's friends – a wild redhead named Tanya. But that was definitely in the past. It had been a long, regretful time ago.

"Well, I am pretty old for you. I'm an old man," Edward said, pulling Bella into his lap. He couldn't stand not touching her for a moment longer.

"Robbing the cradle," Bella agreed, but the playfulness had faded from her voice. She stradled him on the chair, pressing her lips against his almost cautiously. Her fingers tangled in his bronze hair, and his hands wrapped around her narrow waist. He couldn't help but recognize that her body seemed to be made to fit against his. Perfectly, like they were puzzle pieces that fit together.

"Well, hello," said a deep familiar voice. Edward groaned, pulling away from his tempting little brunette. His older brother, Emmett, was leaning comfortably against the kitchen counter, the sleeves on his sweater pushed up over his elbows.

"Emmett, this is Bella. Please go away," Edward said, waving a dismissive hand in the big guy's direction.

"And miss the show? I don't think so." Emmett chuckled, drinking some orange juice straight from the carton. "I mean, you are about to fornicate in the very place I eat my cereal, so I think I have a right to witness it."

"Emmett," Edward growled a warning.

"So Bella, aren't you in Alice's grade?" Emmett asked conversationally, like she wasn't sitting on his brother's lap rather provocatively.

"Yep," she said, her face blushing so hard that Edward could feel it from where he was. He pushed her off of his lap, settling her back in her own seat. "You're married to Rosalie, correct?"

"That would be correct," he said, grinning wolfishly at her. "She's something, isn't she?"

"She's very beautiful," Bella replied, not much of an answer.

"Well, it's been great catching up, but we're going to go now," Edward said, grabbing Bella by the wrist to drag her upstairs. Once in his room, he slammed the door shut and tossed Bella onto his big bed. She giggled, pulling him down with her.

"He seems nice," she mumbled. Edward nodded, twisting his fingers into her soft hair.

"He's my brother. I have to love him. I also like him, occasionally." Bella giggled, gazing up with her wide, innocent eyes.

"I always wanted siblings. I thought that when my mom remarried I'd get a little brother or sister… You're lucky. You have a houseful of family." Bella sighed wistfully, tracing a finger over his cheekbone.

"Where is your mom?" Edward asked, watching her face for the slightest reaction. She frowned, then let out a deep breath.

"She died. In a plane accident," Bella said her voice void of emotion. "It was a charter plane, a little thing… She was with my step-dad, he played baseball. They were flying to Miami."

"Oh," Edward said, surprised. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It happened a while ago… It'll be three years on my eighteenth birthday." Edward could see the tears in her eyes, and she glanced away looking up at the ceiling for a moment. "We had a big fight before she got on the plane. I wanted her to come home for my birthday – it was my fifteenth, and I was really mad. I was being selfish."

"No," Edward said, "you're the least selfish person in the world. It's normal… to want your parents around, when you're younger. Especially on your birthday."

"I just wish that I could apologize." She sighed, turning her watery eyes back to Edward's emerald ones. "But there's nothing I can do now."

"Bella," he whispered, touching her cheek. He pressed tiny kisses all over her face, on her eye lids and nose and then finally her lips. It was gentle, not passionate or filled with lust. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close.

"Are you all right? After last night, I mean?" Edward asked after a while, pulling away to gaze into her warm eyes.

"Yes," she said, nodding. "It was just … shocking, you know? I can't believe he tried to pull that on me." She shook her head. "And to think I almost dated him."

"You almost dated him?" Edward asked, his voice darkening.

"Well, he's like the most popular guy in school," Bella replied. "Every girl wants him. Except for me," she amended. "I only want one guy… And he happens to be right here with me."

Bella woke Monday morning feeling happier than she had in a long time. She pulled on her favorite jeans and a warm red sweater, which brought out the blush in her cheeks. She slipped on her shoes and was glad when she found that Charlie's cruiser was already gone. He was happy as she had stayed at home Sunday to do laundry and the last minute homework she had forgotten about. Bella hadn't changed out of her pajamas all day, and didn't feel at all guilty about it.

She did miss Edward, but didn't have the courage to just call him out of the blue.

When she pulled into the parking lot at school, it was drizzling. She raced across the campus to her first period – English, which she had with Jessica and Angela. The girls were already in the classroom, deep in conversation about the party. Her stomach beginning to churn with nervousness, Bella joined them with a hesitant hey.

"Oh my God! What happened to you Friday night?" Jessica demanded immediately, flicking her sleek hair over her slender shoulder. "One minute you were there, the next minute Charlie's walking you out…"

"Oh, um…. Well, I…" Bella searched her mind for an answer, but couldn't make up a good enough one to go on.

"And you were there with _Edward Cullen_!" Jessica added her voice accusing.

"He is so gorgeous. You're so lucky, Bella," Angela said. She smiled sweetly, and Bella felt grateful for her existence. Jessica was so abrasive, whereas Angela was like a comfortable blanket. She wrapped Bella up in comfort and was always the first one to be helpful.

"Do I need to remind you that he lives across the tracks? He's so old; he didn't even go to college… Plus, what could he want with a little virgin like you?" Jessica shook her head, disgusted. "I mean, I know you are kind of weird Bella, with the whole reading thing. There's no way he wants anything more than just trying to sleep with you… Plus, he's like, poor. But you can't just date someone that doesn't go to school here. That's social murder." Bella opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. Jessica appeared to be on a roll. "And for another thing, Mike said that you guys were about to hook up and that guy just barged in, like he owned you or something, and beat him up. He was really upset, Bella. You can't just disregard someone's feelings like that – Newton really liked you. Until Friday night, that is."

"He said that?" Bella asked, gasping. "Holy crow! That son of a bitch!"

Jessica and Angela gaped at her in shock. Bella never had much potty mouth, and hearing her swear so vehemently was a shock.

"Let me tell you something, Jessica. Mike Newton tried to rape me. And Edward was the one who saved me. So if you have a problem with how _I'm_ treating him, you need to get over it. And for another thing, we live in _Forks_. What kind of a social scene am I giving up to be with someone I actually care for?"

Without realizing it, Bella's voice had been getting louder. She was practically screaming. Everyone in the little English room was staring at her in surprise. Bella Swan was the quiet girl, the beautiful girl who read and was never particularly outspoken and blushed when called upon in class. And she was almost screaming at her best friend. It was the kind of gossip that circled around Forks for a long time.

"You're a liar," Jessica said, her voice a hiss. "Mike Newton would never try to rape _anyone_ let alone you, Bella Swan." She turned away, and Angela was still staring at Bella, her mouth hanging open.

"Are you all right?" she asked, putting a comforting hand on Bella's. "I thought I heard someone … Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. Luckily my _boyfriend_ was there to save me." She glared at the back of Jessica head, watching her flinch at the word. "I'm glad that you don't think I'm a liar, Angela."

"You've never lied before. Why would you now?"

"Because she's a slut," Jessica cried, turning around in her seat. "That's why. She was going to sleep with Newton, but her boyfriend came and found her. She didn't want him to know that she's a slut, so she cried rape. So typical!"

"Why don't you tell us how you really feel?" Bella mumbled, feeling the heat creep to her cheeks when everyone gasped loudly around them. They were putting on quite the show – it was turning from gossip into a catastrophe.

"Ok, that's enough," Mr. Blake said, coming over to the girls. "If you two can't quiet down, I'm going to have to send you to the principal's office."

"I'm fine," Bella said, flashing a tight smile.

"All right, let's get to the discussion."

Edward was bent over the hood of an ancient Buick, trying to fix a starter. He sighed, raking a hand through his bronze hair. He stood up in time to see Bella streaking through the door, a blur of dark hair, to slam into his chest.

"Hey," he said, chuckling. She nuzzled her cheek against his neck, and he felt hot tears suddenly on his skin. "Bella, what's wrong?" He pulled her at an arms' length, gazing into her chocolaty brown eyes. She hiccupped quietly, brushing away the tears with the edge of her hoodie.

"Jessica – called – me – a - slut!" her voice was thick with tears, and she hiccupped between every word.

"What?" Edward asked, seeing red. Bella was the purest, most innocent girl he had ever met in his life. He didn't even know if it was that she was called a slut or if she was so hurt by it that he was angry.

"I was telling her that she was wrong about everything. Because Mike told everyone that we were hooking up and – and that you beat him up because of it! And that I couldn't – _satisfy_ you!" She fell against his chest, sobbing. He held her tight, rubbing circles on her back.

"It's ok, honey. Don't worry… Everything will be ok." He kissed her forehead, inhaling her heavenly scent. She felt so fragile in his arms, trembling with emotion. He glanced at Rosalie, who was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. He glanced at the clock, pleading with his eyes to let him off early.

"Go on," she said, looking annoyed.

"Come on, Bella," he said. He pulled her through the open garage doors to his car. He didn't even bother to change out of his greasy overalls; he just slid into the driver's seat. He floored it home, every cry that left his little brunette's mouth hurting his heart.

Once they were inside of his bedroom, he held her close to his chest, letting her cry it out. She was so full of emotion, it took a while. Finally, she glanced up, her eyes watery but no longer brimming over.

"Are you all right?" he asked, cupping her cheek tenderly. She nodded, biting her lip shyly. "Well, I have a few things to say. First of all, Jessica Stanley is crazy. You are not, nor could you ever be, a slut. For another thing, I am interested in you for many reasons – mainly because you are the sweetest, most caring girl I have ever met. You're wonderful. I am interested in sex with you – I would be crazy not to. But not now… not for a while."

"Why not now?" Bella asked, straddling his hips. "We could do it right now – at least then she would have a reason to call me a slut."

"No, Bella. We'll wait until we're both ready." Edward couldn't help the gush of pride that she wanted him so badly, or the pride he felt for himself that he was willing to wait.

"Uh, I am ready!" she cried, blushing so hard that she had to bury her face in his chest.

"Well, I'm not. I vote that we should wait." He chuckled at her muted moan. "Trust me… I want to make it special."

"If it were with you, it would be special…" She traced her fingers over his washboard stomach, and Edward gasped at her touch.

"Are you bipolar? Because you go from crying to horny very fast," he said, and Bella giggled.

"Maybe… or maybe you just bring the latter out in me." She slid down his body, pulling up his shirt as she went. She pressed little kisses against his pale flesh, making the lust that had been dormant in his body stir. Bella reached the waist of his pants, fumbling slightly with the belt buckle before sliding it out of its loops. She unbuttoned his jeans, slipping the zipper down.

He was rock hard in two seconds, straining against the material of his boxer-briefs.

"You know," she said playfully, "I always thought this kind of underwear were dorky. But on you… they're definitely hot."

"Oh," Edward said, watching through lidded eyes as she freed his dick. Her little hand grasped it at the base, and she was staring at it somewhat shocked. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned and so unbelievably aroused.

"You're so…_big._ How are you supposed to fit inside of me?" She gulped, her big brown eyes worried.

"That's why we're waiting," he hissed as she moved her hand up his shaft. She giggled, and then leaned forward. Her auburn hair was a curtain of waves as she opened her mouth, descending on his dick.

"Oh God," Edward whispered softly, restraining himself from bucking up into her mouth. Her little tongue blazed a wet trail over his dick, tickling over where the head and the shaft met on the underside. He wanted to tangle his hands in her dark hair, pull her down so she had all of him in her mouth. But he gripped the edge of the bed, his knuckles white. She swirled her tongue and sucked hard against his flesh, eliciting moans from him. Her other hand followed her mouth, jerking off what she couldn't take in her mouth. The feeling was unbelievable.

"Bella," he moaned, and gazed hard at her, until her chocolate eyes flicked up to meet his. They changed considerably when she saw the pleasure on his face. She moaned around him, sucking harder. He couldn't help but let his head drop back, his eyes rolling in his head. Bella was so beautiful, even with her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked on his dick. He felt her hand massaging his inner thigh, then creep up higher until they were cupping his balls. His hips arched up, and Bella was gazing hard into his face, perhaps trying to make sure he was enjoying it. She fondled them softly, moving their weight around. Edward could feel that he was getting close to the edge. His breathing was hard, and the muscles in his stomach were tightened, straining.

He reached for her face, sliding his hand back into her soft locks. She smiled up at him, taking as much as she could of his erection into her mouth. Her velvet tongue swirled up his length, and then she did it again.

"I'm about to come," he whispered, his voice husky. She hummed against him, moving her tongue and sucking as hard as she could. Edward caught her gaze again, her chocolate eyes reading desire. That was all it took for him to push over the edge. He bucked into her mouth, his hands tangled into her hair. She kept on sucking, even as his seed spilled into her mouth. She moaned again, sucking harder if possible, as if she were trying to get every last drop.

He released her head, and she sat back up, licking her lips. "Did I do all right?" Edward nodded, panting too hard for words. "Good. I've never done it before, so…"

"You could have fooled me," Edward replied after a moment, pulling her up to his chest. She kissed his neck lightly, snuggling into his arms. He held her tightly, wondering how in the world he could get so lucky.


	8. Chapter 8

Criminal Behavior

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Notes: Um, Bronzehairedgirl, lets go do it in that airport. I LOOOVED that review, it made my heart happy. It's been a while since I've posted obviously, but I've had a bladder infection the past couple of days... My mom says the pain is second only to childbirth, and since I don't have a kid, I wouldn't know... But it's been terrible. Please pray for me that I don't get dropped from my ENG 132 class. I have to email the teach today and let her know that I've been out because I couldn't even sit up let alone drive to school.

Anyway, this is short, but I'm doing a double post since I love you so much!! YAYAYAYAY!

Chapter 8

"When is your birthday?" Edward asked, nuzzling Bella's bare shoulder. They were laying in her bed, Charlie's loud snoring drifting down the hall to the room so they knew they were safe. She was wearing a camisole and only her panties, and Edward's hands were roaming the smooth plains of her body where the flesh was exposed. She shivered under his fingers, but frowned up at him.

"September thirteenth," she replied, almost glaring at him.

"That was... a few weeks ago? Before your car broke down, right?" Edward asked, furrowing his brow in thought. He tried to calculate the days. "So you won't be eighteen for another year?"

"Nope," Bella said, tracing her fingertips over his beautiful face. His emerald eyes looked disappointed. "Why?"

"Well," he said, nipping at her neck playfully. "I was hoping your birthday was coming up... I don't want Sheriff Swan to throw me into jail for statutory rape." He sucked on the spot where her shoulder and neck joined, and she let out a soft moan.

"I don't need to wait," Bella said, breathless. Edward laughed, kissing his way to the hollow of her throat. "I won't tell... if you won't." She arched as he kissed the valley between her breasts, one elegant hand coming to cup one of the swollen mounds. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipple was taut against the thin material of her camisole shirt. "Edward..."

He nipped at the peak through her shirt, and Bella panted. His hand krept under the edge of the small shirt, blazing a trail over her already heated flesh. He groaned when his hand covered her breast - the first time he had ever touched it without a few layers of material in between them. It was more than a handful, and he kneaded the flesh tenderly.

"We could do it now," she whispered, tugging the shirt out of his hands to wrench it over her head. Edward chuckled lightly, shaking his head. Bella was one of the shyest girls he had ever met - but when it came to sex, she was pretty demanding about what she wanted. He watched as the blush stained her cheeks crimson, and her warm brown eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of her bedroom with desire. "Please, Edward?"

He let out a long breath, before shaking his head. "I don't know, Bella..." Honestly, he wanted to take her right there. He wanted to pound into her, to feel her tight pussy clenching around him. She was extremely tight, and he wished that he could feel it all around him. But he knew that it wouldn't be right. He wanted to give Bella something special, something romantic - something worthy of her beauty, her kindness. She was the most wonderful woman he had ever met, and she was attracted to him. He could hardly try to take her virginity, her innocence, when he hardly deserved it.

He stopped thinking, and inched his way down her body. He kissed her body along the way, licking her belly softly. Her skin was so pale, so creamy, and she tasted even better than she smelled. He could feel his erection trying to escape from his boxer-briefs, but he ignored his own pleasure. All that mattered, all that ever mattered in Edward's mind, was Bella's pleasure. Luckily, it did not take much to get her hot. It barely took anything to make her come, which made it very easy to giver her loads of orgasms...

He slid her panties off, so that Bella was entirely naked before him. He sucked in a breath, taking in her nude form. Her dark, reddish-brown hair was fanned on the pillow behind her, and her cheeks were flushing, her mouth slightly open as she breathed hard. The graceful column of her neck, the curve of her clavicles, the swell of her breasts... The concavity of her belly, the slight flare of her hips... She was easily the most beautiful woman that Edward had ever seen, in real life or other. He couldn't help but enthusiastically dive at her crotch, pulling her thighs over his shoulder, burying his face in the heat there. Her back arched beautifully off the bed, and she pressed her pussy to his face.

"There are other things we can do," he whispered against her folds, making her shiver, "that will do... for now." He spread her lips with his big hands, lapping his tongue over her bundle of nerves. She was soaking wet, even on her thighs. Edward moaned - _he_ was the one that made her this way, that aroused her so. The whimpers she was making egged him on, swirling her tongue around her. He wanted to use everything he could to pleasure her, so he moved one hand away to push a finger inside of her tight channel. She clamped around his finger.

"Edward," she whispered, a feverent plea. She was tearing at her sheets, trying to press his face into her. Her fingers twisted into his hair, mashing his face against her core. He was pumping his finger in and out, and decided to use another to stretch her out a little. Bella moaned, louder this time, as he wiggled his fingers inside of her.

He could tell that she was close. She was gasping, muttering things quietly under her breath that sounded like "_too amazing for his own good_," and "_please GOD_," over and over. Her face was flushed, her hips were grinding against him as he sucked her clit into his mouth, licking it gently.

"Please," she whispered, and he glanced up at her. There were tears at the corner of her eyes, the moonlight from the window making them sparkle. With force, he ripped his fingers out of her and pushed his tongue inside of entrance, before stroking her nub just as she liked, how he knew she liked. Her mouth opened to let out a silent scream, and he felt the muscles inside of her clamp around his tongue. He grinned, watching her face contort with pleasure as her legs trembled around his head.

He crawled back up to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She was still panting, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding him against her.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," Bella whispered against his chest.

He bit his lip, letting her snuggle back into the blankets. He watched as she drifted off to sleep, before whispering into the shell of her ear, "I love you too, Isabella."

School was a prison, with few bright spots. Mainly at lunch, when Alice and Jasper and Bella shared a table. Jasper mostly gazed at Alice lovingly as she rambled on, talking about everything that had happened since she and Bella had last spoken. She was a spit-fire in a small package, and Bella couldn't help but love her. They were discussing the topic of Edward's late night disappearnces when Bella told her about the previous night.

"I told him I loved him," she mumbled, blushing hard.

"Nuh-uh! What did he say?" Alice asked, her golden-brown eyes glowing with excitement.

"Nothing," Bella replied, sighing. "I think it was too soon." She twisted a strand of her auburn hair between her fingers.

"You can't help how you feel," Alice said softly, touching her shoulder. "I just wish that Charlie would let up on your grounding in time for Halloween."

"Why is that?" Bella asked, almost glaring at her friend. The pixie-like girl's eyes turned mischevious, and Bella knew Alice well enough to know that meant she had something planned. Probably something that was no good.

"I'm throwing a party," she said, grinning. "And you have to be there."

"Not another party," Bella groaned, folding her arms on the table and resting her head there. It had been a while since Mike Newton's, and though Bella was pretty much past it, the idea of going to another party was nightmarish.

"A costume party. And I'm going to invite everyone, so you have to be there. Because _Edward_ has to be there, and he won't be there unless you are, too." Alice's eyes turned pleading.

"I'm still grounded. I'm not a miracle worker," Bella replied sarcastically.

"I'll work on Charlie," Alice promised. "No one can resist my puppy dog face. Especially Dad's."

"I don't want to think about that," Jasper said, a disgusted look on his face. "You only use that face when you -"

"Jasper," Alice said, cutting him off. "I'm not going to sleep with Bella's dad."

"Ew!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm just going to persuade him to let Bella spend the night. I have it all figured out."

Bella sighed, closing her eyes again. If Alice had her hear set on this, it usually meant that she was going to get her way. For being so little, she was quite a force of nature.

Edward was leaning over the hood of another car, checking the oil levels, when the door to the office swung open and shut loudly. He didn't glance up, expecting it to be Rosalie, here to deliver some more grating news about something or another. He put the cap back on the oil resevoir, then felt hands sliding around his waist. He groaned, a smile twitching his lips upward. It had been a while since Bella had come to visit him at the shop - he had told her to go straight home, wait for the night so he could shimmy up the tree and climb in through the window. However, he loved surprises.

"Miss me?" A voice purred in his ear, and he stiffened immediately.

"Tanya?" he asked, spinning around. The strawberry blonde was just as tall as him, and her crystal blue eyes were gazing into his.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she purred, pressing her body against his. It was familiar, and would have aroused him six months ago maybe... She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were tight enough that they had to be painted on, and a red blouse that revealed her small chest.

Edward glanced wildly at the office, where Rosalie had been handling the phones all day, but the statuesque blonde was gone. "I sent her off... Told her I wanted some alone time with you." She smiled seductively, smoothing her hands over his chest.

"Oh," Edward said, raking a hand through his hair.

"I miss you, baby. When were you going to give me a call?"

"I wasn't," he said roughly, taking her hands off of him. She pouted, pressing her chest up against his. It wasn't the same - she didn't have the right scent, she didn't have the small, delicate feel of Bella. He couldn't tuck her under his arm, he couldn't lift her in the air when he kissed her. His body was almost repulsed by her.

"Eddie, why are you being like this?" she tried to kiss his neck, but he pushed her away. "Didn't you miss me?"

"No, Tanya. I have a girlfriend." She stepped back like he had slapped her. "And I love her." Edward didn't want to be mean really. Tanya had been a nice girlfriend, always eager to please him. But she was not Bella, nor could she ever be.

"That's what Emmett said. Some little high school girl. When he said that, I thought he was joking." She grinned at him venomously. "Becuase you could never date some little girl... You were always so ... hungry," she breathed. "Some high school girl could never satisfy you."

She slunk towards him, her blue eyes icy. Edward was standing stiff against the hood of the car, his hands branced on the frame. Tanya could be so... hardheaded. No was never the acceptable answer with her. "Unless of course she's like me... Always so happy to please you. But she could never be me," Tanya breathed. "Remember when I let you fuck me on the bar at Aro's?" She chuckled against his ear.

The scene flashed in his mind, his cock burried in Tanya's heat as he slammed into her, bent over the long wooden bar. She had been screaming his name as he pumped into her, harder than he would ever dare be with his Bella...

"Thats the past," Edward replied, shrugging. "I'm with Bella."

"We'll see," Tanya said, kissing his cheek lightly. "I'll see you around, Eddie."


	9. Chapter 9

Criminal Behavior

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Chapter 9

It was dinner time, and Bella had cooked beef stroganoff to hopefully put Charlie in a good mood. She couldn't help but glance at the clock, counting down the minutes until Alice said she would stop by. Supposedly to come pick up a CD that Bella had lent to her, but mainly to beg Charlie to let her out of the house on Halloween. Bella knew it was a lost cause, but the smaller girl was confident that she could persuade him.

"This is great, Bells," Charlie said, grinning at her. Bella smiled back weakly. She was too impatient for this.

"Thanks Dad," she said, pushing the noodles around on her plate.

"You've been doing great lately. I was thinking that -"

There was a knock on the door, and Charlie frowned in it's direction. "Who could that be?" he asked, pushing back his seat. He ambled to the door, swinging it open. Bella could hear Alice's chipper voice, addressing her father politely, asking if Bella was home. Charlie invited her in, saying it was too cold and she was too small to be standing out in the rain. They came into the kitchen, and Alice winked at Bella subtly.

"Hey Alice," Bella said, standing up also. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had that CD..." she said, which was Bella's cue to say, "Oh, right," then dash upstairs and listen at the door for the ensuing conversation. Which was exactly what she did, running upstairs to her bedroom.

"So, I heard that you have Bella on a pretty strict grounding," Alice said, her voice hopeful. "But... my family is going out of town to this car show..."

"Oh, really?" Charlie didn't seem very interested, but he was putting on a pleasant show for Alice. Apparently, being tiny and female was her strength.

"They're leaving me home alone, since I'm still in school and everything." Her voice was sad. Bella sucked in her breath, hoping that Charlie was as oblivious as he always was.

"Well, you could always stay here with Bella and me," Charlie said, and his voice was warm. Alice was successful.

"Actually, I was hoping that Bella could stay with me... I wanted to take her shopping, since she's been grounded for so long. Sort of a day of freedom..." Alice giggled, and the sound was foreign. But Charlie was chuckling along with her.

"That sounds fine. As long as your brother won't be there." Bella sucked in her breath, grabbed a CD at random and headed back downstairs. She brushed her dark hair back, trudged down the stairs, trying to be natural.

"He would never miss a car show," Alice said, grinning at Bella. "Not even for your daughter."

"Here you go," Bella said, handing over the CD. "So, see you at school?" She could feel the heat raising to her cheeks, slightly embarassed. She hated lying, especially to Charlie.

"Actually, Alice and I were talking about this weekend. I know you're grounded, but you've been great lately Bella. No sneaking around, no lying, no secret parties," Charlie said, listing off the things that Bella had been doing - just very under the radar. "And we think that you've definitely deserved some ... freedom."

"Can you come over Friday?" Alice asked, her voice gushing excitement. "Cause of the car show, you know, everyon'e leaving... So we can go shopping on Saturday!"

"That sounds great," Bella said, pushing her voice to sound just as excited. She was a terrible actress.

"Cool. All right, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Alice said, giving her a quick hug before darting out the front door.

Charlie sat back down to finish his supper, but Bella started cleaning up. She was flooded with emotion. For one thing, she was going to be staying the night at Edward's. And they had spent quite a few nights together recently, but never at his house. For some reason, that meant something different. It could possibly mean...

Bella wiped her hands off, and headed upstairs. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Alice's number on her cell phone.

"So, I just got an idea..."

Edward was suspicious. As he wrapped his arms around Bella, he could tell that her mind was elsewhere. He pressed his nose into her neck, inhaling the heavenly scent. She snuggled against him, her rear rubbing teasingly into groin. He groaned against her flesh, and she giggled.

"Sorry," she mumbled, twisting to gaze at him.

"Its ok," he replied. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, and she smiled.

"So..." She started, and her cheeks were turning pink. "Alice is throwing this Halloween party. And we got Charlie to let me come over... and spend the night."

"Charlie's letting you come to my house and spend the night for a party?" Edward asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"No," she said. "He thinks you guys are leaving Alice home alone because of this car show. But... I was wondering what you thought I should dress up as."

"Dress up as?" Edward asked. A million little Bellas raced through his head, dressed as a naughty school girl, a naughty nurse, a sexy sailor... All of them were too tempting. "I have no idea."

Bella pouted her bottom lip, and Edward grinned. "I don't either. But Alice thinks she knows what you would like the best."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I'm not telling," Bella giggled. She twisted around to face him. His hands slid up and down her body, relishing in the feel of her silky smooth skin. She arched against him, and he smiled.

"I could make you tell," he said, slipping a hand under the loose shirt she wore. It was one of his, he realized when he spotted the breast pocket. He felt immensely warm at the thought, and he lazy played with one of her nipples, watching her eyelids flutter with pleasure.

"Never," she promised, before he captured her lips. They were supple and yeilding beneath his, granting him easy access. His tongue slid against hers, and she mewed into his mouth. He palmed her breast, kneading the flesh. She was so hot against him, so tempting...

Edward rolled her on top of him, so that her legs straddled his hips. She gasped, feeling the hardness between them. He only wore his boxer briefs, and the wet heat from inside of her was almost unbearable. He arched into her, gasping wildly at the delicious feeling. Bella's mouth dropped open in surprise, but she ground against him. Her little hands were pressing on his hard chest, and he moaned as she rocked back and forth.

"Bella," he groaned, holding her hips tightly. He moved her against him, the friction not enough. He grabbed the thin material from her panties and ripped them away. She gasped at the action, letting her head fall back. He chuckled, his fingers finding her nub. He stroked her carefully, watching her face contort in ecstacy.

"Please Edward," she moaned, reaching for the waist band of his underwear. She pulled him out, her small hand gripping his cock tightly. She lifted up, trying to guide him to her entrance. He moaned, twisting his hips away from her. "I need you," she whispered.

"We can't," he said, his voice hard. She pumped her hand up and down, and Edward's eyes rolled back in his head. He groaned, grinding his teeth together.ighe

"Edward," she moaned, his fingers were still stroking her furiously, "I just want to feel you inside of me... please.."

His fingers pushed into her, and she rocked her clit against his palm. She was so unbelievably tight, and he moaned at the feeling as she pumped his cock harder.

"Not enough," she whimpered, her chocolaty brown eyes pleading.

"I know honey," he whispered, feeling his orgasm approaching. It was unbelievably close, tightening the muscles in his stomach. Bella was like his kryptonite, making him unable to last a fraction of how long he had before. Maybe it was the feeling of her soft skin, her tight pussy, the sound of her soft moans... She was the most beautiful creature he had ever encountered. When they did make love for the first time, he didn't think he would be able to last long enough to pleasure her. Which was a difficult thought, considering the way he used to last...

He heard her moan his name, felt her muscles clamping down around his fingers. "Bella," he whispered, his own climax approaching. He grunted, his hips arching as his speed shot out of him. He breathed hard, his eyes fixed on Bella's. She pulled his hand away from her, grinning naughtily at him. He gasped as she slipped his index finger into his mouth, sucking the digit languidly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, gazing at her wildly.

"You always say I'm delicious," she replied, making a face. "But not nearly as good as you."

He grinned, pulling her close to him, burying his face into her soft hair. He didn't think he would be able to resist her very much longer, and he didn't think he wanted to.

"How about this one?" Alice asked the next day after school. They were walking around Halloween USA, collecting decorations for tomorrow night. Bella frowned at the bar wench costume, shaking her head.

"I want something... cute." She sighed, moving on to the next one. Her arms were loaded with decorations already; rubber, bloody limbs, severed wax heads, Frankenstein lights. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and she was wearing her comfy sweats again. Alice was dressed impeccably in her dark jeans, a gray pea-coat the she must have bought in the kids section, as it fit her like a glove. Her dark hair was standing up wildly, but it would have looked dumb on anyone but her.

"You want something sexy," Alice corrected, her little hands grabbing a sexy school girl outfit. "You want Edward to be so ... _horny_ that he can't stop himself."

"Ok, but I don't think we should go for the whole, I'm a slut thing," Bella said, putting the outfit back on the rack. "I want something like, I'm a woman, not a little girl, so don't be afraid to touch me."

Alice quirked an eyebrow, pursed her lips. She didn't say anything though, and they kept going.

"What are you going to be?" Bella asked, frowning at a cheerleader costume.

"I'm going to be Alice in Wonderland," the pixie said, grinning. "I've got the cutest outfit... Jasper is going to go crazy."

Bella blushed, but giggled as well. "Like this one?" she asked, holding up a costume with a leggy blonde in the blue dress with the little white apron.

"Yes, but about a foot shorter. I've got these heels..." She sighed, her eyes getting a faraway look. She shook her head, turning her attention back to Bella.

"How about a bumble-bee?" Alice asked, grinning sarcastically.

"I'd rather be a school girl," Bella replied. They browsed for a little bit longer, until they reached the back wall. That was where the expensive outfits were, the ones that looked like they could survive a washing machine.

"Oooh," Alice said, her eyes alight at the possibilites. She wandered around while Bella stood planted, her chocolaty eyes stuck on one costume in particular. It was a red number, with a tight corset and a short skirt that hitched up over one thigh. It was simple, a victorian-harlet, and Bella immediately knew that Edward would not be able to keep his hands off of her in it.

"I like this one," Bella murmured, pulling the bag off the rack. Alice came to her side, surveying it.

"With some fishnet stockings, it's definitely... seductive." She laughed loudly, making the other girls in the aisle turn and look at them. "Ok, lets get this and get out of here. My arms are about to fall off of my body." They headed to the check out, and Bella couldn't help the crimson stain on her cheeks as the clerk rang up the costume, plus the fishnets, and the short petticoat for beneath it.

The boy behind the counter didn't seem to notice.

Alice drove them home, and Bella wondered if speeding was just part of their family's DNA. She pulled into the nearly hidden driveway of the Cullen household, and Edward was waiting for them on the front porch.

"You bought the whole store," he accused, helping the girls unload the trunk and back seat.

"Well, its a party. You know how I enjoy parties," Alice replied with a shrug. He shook his head, grinning down at his younger sister. "It's going to be epic."

"What did you get?" Edward asked his dark haired girlfriend, grinning bigger if it was possible.

"Secret," Bella replied, hugging the black bag to her chest.

"Fine," he said, shrugging. "The parties tomorrow. The suspense won't be too bad."

"I'll give you a hint. It's red." She smiled up at him, pressing a quick kiss on his lips. "And sexy."

I think you guys know whats coming. I always seem to cut it off before the big stuff happens! Talk about suspense... :)

Thanks again for the reviews. They are so wonderful!!


	10. Chapter 10

Criminal Behavior

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Notes: OMG, LEMON TIME! It's a long one, so settle in...

Chapter 10

Bella could hardly sit through school all day. At lunch, she and Alice seriously contemplated skipping the rest of their classes, they were so excited. It was a foreign feeling, being excited for a party. A large gathering of people - something that normally made her stomach turn in upset. Not to mention, she was going to be scantily clad in front of a bunch of strangers. And Edward was going to be... Pretty excited when it came to seeing her outfit. So much attention, and she was excited. It was strange.

When the final bell rang, Bella practically ran to meet up with Alice in the parking lot. Edward was there, leaning against his shiny silver Volvo, looking gorgeous in well-worn jeans, a gray t-shirt and a fitted leather jacket. His bronze hair was touseled, and he looked ... breathtaking. Bella skipped towards him, trying her hardest not to stumble, before throwing herself into his open arms.

"Hey," he said, pressing a light kiss to her button nose. "Have a good day at school?"

"Mm-hm," she said, nodding against his neck. She inhaled, his scent filling her nose. "You smell really good."

He chuckled, dragging her into the car. Bella caught sight of Jessica Stanley, glaring at her from across the parking lot, and felt like sticking her tongue out at her. Instead she smiled pleasantly, and turned to Edward.

"You're in a good mood," he commented, grinning back at her. For a moment, she lost herself in his emerald eyes, smiling at him dumbly. He was so breathtaking, she wished that she could make love to him right there.

"All right," Alice said, climbing into the backseat, pulling Jasper with her. "We've got a lot to do, so lets get going."

Edward nodded, breaking his gaze with Bella. She settled into the front seat, smiling contentedly. Once her bronze hared boyfriend saw her in the costume she had, he was not going to be able to resist her for another moment. It was too bad that it was so expensive. She knew that he was going to tear it off of her - however, it would definitely be worth it. She squeezed her legs at the sudden throb between her legs and moaned inwardly. It was going to be a long, long night.

When they reached the Cullen household, Alice recruited the boys to heavy lifting; moving furniture around to make a small dance floor, to move the dining room toable so they could put snacks and drinks on it. Bella and Alice began decorating; stringing up lights, putting fake bloody hand prints on the windows, setting up ghoullish music in the bathroom. By seven o'clock, Alice was pulling Bella upstairs to get ready.

"I am so happy that you are not being a pain about this," Alice said, grinning at Bella as she tightened the corset. Bella gripped the edge of the sink in the bathroom, holding her belly in as her small friend pulled the lacy strings tighter. Her breasts were so far up, she was afraid they would pop out. But as she blushed at her reflection, she knew that this was exactly what she wanted. Her dark hair was pulled up into a messy twist, curls cascading over her shoulders. She was wearing make up, mostly mascara and lip gloss, but she felt like it was a mask.

Alice flipped the blonde wig onto her head with suspicious expertise. She tied a black ribbon around it, and Bella was surprised to see that she looked just like the Disney character. The skirt was barely covering her rear, but Bella's was just as exposed.

"Edward is going to drop dead when he sees you," she said with a grin.

"I'm sure Jasper is going to be just as smitten with you," Bella replied. She was beginning to feel nervous about the night laying ahead of her. Edward had no idea that she was planning - but hopefully, once he saw her, all thoughts of waiting would fly out the window.

Once Alice was satisfied, the two hurried (or stumbled, very carefully, in Bella's case, as she was wearing peep-toe stilleto's that made her feel like a stripper - but in a sexy sort of way) downstairs to find that some of their guests were arriving. Angela and Ben were looming in the doorway, looking apprehensive.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed, the perfect hostess. "Come on in, you guys look great!"

Bella glanced around and found Edward standing stone still in the hallway, a bowl of chips in his hands. His jaw was hanging open slightly, and his emerald eyes were taking her in... He looked torn between shock and pleasure. She grinned, trying to walk normally in the heels toward him.

"You like my costume?"

Bella was ridiculously seductive. Her creamy flesh was exposed, too exposed for Edward to handle. Her long legs were encased in black fishnets, with little bows at the elastic. One edge of her dress was pulled up nearly to her hip. The corset made her already narrow waist smaller, and her beautiful breasts were pushed up high. He wanted to drop the chips, sweep her up in his arms, and carry her away to his bedroom. The red stained lips curved into a sensual smile, and he groaned quietly, loud enough for only her to hear.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, giggling.

"Yes," Edward agreed, feeling the hardness pressing against his jeans. He hadn't bothered to dress up - just jeans and a white T-shirt, his normal clothes.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked, sliding her hands around his waist. He held the chip bowl between them, trying to put some safe distance between them. If he didn't, he was going to take her right there.

"The luckiest guy on earth," he breathed, closing his eyes. _Calm down_, he willed himself. It was ridiculous - he was like some thirteen year old kid, getting a stiffy from the slightest stimulation. He was a grown man, he should be able to remain calm, even when his gorgeous girlfriend was dressed so - _hot._

Bella's face broke into a bigger smile, her chocolaty eyes lighting up majestically.

"You're killing me, Bella," he grumbled accusingly, and she pulled away from him.

"Well, at least you'll die happy." She tossed him a shy look, so innocent and sexy that Edward couldn't help the twitch in his pants, before sidling off clumsily in her heels to help Alice with the rest of the party. Edward set the chips down on the dining room table, grabbing one of the beers that was chilling in the big bucket of ice beneath the table.

The house was quickly filling up. If there was one thing that Alice was truly gifted at, it was throwing parties. She never hung out with half of the people that showed up, but there were tons of people - high schoolers and people his age that were friends with Emmett and Rosalie. They even turned up, bringing a Jeep load of buddies. Edward watched all of the kids, some he knew, most he didn't, dancing and talking loudly. Bella was at the fringe of the group, talking shyly to mainly people that she knew. She seemed oblivious to the way that people were staring at her. The guy all looked like they wanted to steal her away, to eat her up. Girls were staring at her in jealousy, wishing that they were half as beautiful as her.

"You snagged yourself quite a beauty," Emmett said, his eyes sliding up Bella's legs, before flicking to Edward.

"I know," he replied, smiling proudly.

"Have you tapped that yet?"

Edward felt his jaw tighten, grinded his teeth together. "No. She's a virgin." He watched Emmett's face twist in surprise.

"You've been dating for like... a while. Long enough to have taken her v-card," he added thoughtfully. "She's dressed pretty... liberally, to be holding out for marriage."

"No, she's not the one that wants to wait." Edward smiled, not the least bit embarassed to tell Emmett about that - he was proud of himself for being able to wait, to give her something special.

"Dude," Emmett said, giving him a disbelieving look. "You're kidding me."

"I love her," Edward replied, shrugging.

"Wow. I never thought this day would come. So many girls... And little Bella Swan is the one that you fall for." Emmett shook his head, chuckling. "I can understand, though. I guess if Rose had been a virgin when we met, I would have waited for her. However, she was... definitely more than eager to get it on." He took the last swig from his bottle, before setting it on the edge of the table.

"Yes, I remember all too well," Edward said, grimacing slightly. It had been difficult, living with them before they got married. He had slept with his pillow wrapped tightly around his head to block out the sounds of their love making.

"Aw, don't give me that. You and Tanya were like that too."

"Don't remind me," Edward grumbled. He grinned at Bella, who was gazing at him curiously. Her eyes warmed up immediately, and he winked at her.

"Ugh. Tanya's been asking about you a lot lately," Emmett said, changing the subject. "She's been hanging out with Rose again."

"She paid me a visit at the shop," Edward said. "I politely told her I wasn't interested."

"You've changed," Emmett said, but he didn't sound upset or disappointed. It was just a simple fact.

"She's worth it," Edward said.

"Are you having fun?" Alice asked, breathless from dancing. Jasper wasn't much of a dancer, but he easily caved to her pleas.

"Yes," Bella said, and it wasn't exactly a lie. The party seemed so arbitrary now, and she was impatient for everyone to leave. She wanted to take Edward upstairs, to feel his weight on top of her.

"Good." Alice dipped away again, to play hostess. Bella sighed, and decided to go over and talk to Edward. She had been staying away from him most of the night, too excited to stay calm around him. Her panties had been soaked from the beginning, ready for what would take place later tonight. It was a constant ache for him, and she was about ready to cave.

"Hey," he said, sliding an arm around her waist. He pulled her tight, pressing a kiss to her lips gently.

"Come on, there are minors here," Emmett said, causing Edward to pull away. Bella glared at the bigger of the Cullen brothers, frowning. Like Edward needed another reminder that he was going to comitt statutory rape in a short while. Not that he knew, and not like anyone was going to be pressing charges...

"Hey Emmett, why don't you go away?" Bella asked, grinning at him sweet-as-sugar. Edward started to laugh, harder than she'd ever heard him before, and the musclar guy rolled his eyes.

"All right, but just because I can't stand how _sweet_ you two are," he said sarcastically, before lumbering off to find his wife.

"Edward," she mumbled, her lips grazing his earlobe. "I'm tired... I think it might be bedtime for Bella." She snuggled into his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Oh. All right," Edward said, taking her by the waist, leading her upstairs. Once they were in his bedroom, Bella could not restrain the fire that had been simmering all day. She pushed him against the door, braver than she ever had been before. Her lips found his, and she pressed herself flush against him, so that no part of their bodies wasn't touching.

"Bella," he moaned, pulling the pins out of her hair so that it tumbled from the top of her head and over her shoulders, a silken waterfall. She kissed his neck, biting the flesh playfully. He tipped his head back, banging it on the wood of the door, letting out a harsh breath. Edward loved it when she bit him - it was silly, but Bella didn't mind.

"Edward," she said, grabbing the hem of his plain shirt, pulling it over his chiseled abs and up over his head. She kissed down his chest, falling onto her knees. He cupped her cheek, his emerald eyes searing hers. "I want to give you my virginity tonight."

"No," he said, shaking his head fiercly. "Bella..." She pulled at his belt, tugging it out of the loops, before unfastening his jeans and sliding them down his legs so that he only wore his boxer-briefs.

"I can't - no, I won't - wait any longer," she growled, before freeing his erection. He moaned, watching her lick her lips at the sight of his length. "I-I..." She blushed, but forced her eyes to meet his. "I need you inside of me."

Edward let his head fall back again, breathing hard as she captured his dick in her mouth. It was so hot, and her tongue was too skilled for a girl that had only started giving head a few short weeks ago. He let her pump him a few times, her mouth following her fist, before pushing her away, pulling her onto his bed. He untied the corset she wore, practically ripping it off her body. She gasped at the sudden freedom, but his lips were wrapping around one of her nipples, sucking gently as he kneaded the other mound. His knee pressed against her core, and she bucked against him.

"Please," she whispered, as he kissed a hot trail down her belly. Her thighs trembled as he parted her legs, slipping his fingers deftly inside of her wet channel. He groaned, licking his lips as he pushed them in and out, wiggling them around. "I hardly need the foreplay," she murmured, unable to meet his gaze.

"I can tell," he said, smiling smuggly down at her. "I just wanted to make this a little less painful."

Bella bit her lip, arching against his fingers. After what seemed like forever, he was reaching into the bedside table, pulling out a foil wrapper. He bit it open, pulling out the condom, rolling it onto his length expertly. Then he was laying on top of her, bearing his weight on his forearms so he would not crush her. He took one of her hands, placing it onto his cock, so that she could help guide him inside of her.

Her muscles clamped around him, trying to pull him inside faster. He pushed up, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He pressed slowly, too slowly for Bella, and she wiggled her hips, rocking up to make it faster.

"Slow," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "I can feel your hymen... This will hurt." And then he pushed fully inside of her, and Bella felt pain a quick pinch almost. She gasped, her back arching hard off of the bed. It was dark in the bedroom, but moonlight slanted through the blinds, catching Edward's face and slicing across their bodies. The noise from the party below was muted, and the only sound was her bronze-haired boyfriend's harsh breathing.

"Are you all right?" he asked, kissing her lips tenderly.

"Yes," Bella said, rocking her hips. The pain ebbed, and she was ready for more. Edward gasped at her movement, but his hand fell to her hip to hold her still. He pulled out, sliding the full length out until his head was hardly inside of her. Then he slowly pushed back in, and Bella arched again, her breasts pressing against his bare chest. She realized momentarily that her heels were still on, and she smiled.

"You're so tight," Edward groaned, dropping his forehead to her collar bone. He was beginning to move a little faster, his thrusts a little more steady.

"Is that good?" Bella asked, gasping slightly as he thrust harder.

"The best," he whispered. "The best I've..." But words were lost as Bella began thrusting with him, meeting him half way, making it harder. She moaned - it was the strangest, most pleasurable thing she had ever felt, being joined with Edward like that. It was a deeper, longer climb than the other climaxes he had given her; it was like climbing a ladder comapred to climbing a mountain. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he propped himself on his hands, thrusting harder but still too carefully against her.

"Faster," she pleaded, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. "Harder... Edward, _please_." He grunted, panted, but his hips bucked into hers quicker than before, the flesh making the most satisfying noise. His face was contorted in pleasure, his mouth open. He dropped to an elbow, kissing her neck roughly, one hand reaching between them to stroke her bundle of nerves. That only made the climb easier - she cried out at the sudden pleasure, her hips moving wildly against his.

"I love you," he whispered, and Bella felt her muscles beginning to clamp. The fire in her belly was no longer simmering, but raging. She could feel it coming closer, and she moaned loudly, throwing her head back.

"Don't stop... Don't ever stop," she whimpered, unsure if he could even hear her, let alone if she was speaking at all. Her mind was clouded by the intense pleasure. She lasted for a few more thrusts before she arched high off the bed, gasping and moaning and drawing blood on Edward's shoulder as she clawed at him. Her muscles clamped hard on his length, drawing him over the edge within seconds. He moaned, his hips jerking in her, panting. They came together, and Bella tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing him hard.

After a few long moments, Edward rolled to the side, onto his back. Bella pillowed her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat heard beneath her ear.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"Better than all right," she purred, rubbing lazy circles on his chest. "Was I all right?"

"Better than all right," he chuckled, stealing her words. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, and Bella toed her shoes off, kicking them over the edge of the bed. Edward pulled the blankets over them, settling down into the big comfortable bed.

"We'll have to do that again soon," Bella whispered, already feeling sleep taking hold of her. She let her eyelids droop closed, and her lips curved in satisfaction. Her plan had gone off perfectly, and she was no longer a virgin. It felt good to be Bella Swan on Halloween night.

Aw, they finally did it :p After ten chapters, they really should... So, get ready for some extremely lemony few chapters. I've been dying to get them to go at it, but its hard because its not like either of them to just start fucking in the first few weeks of being together. They might be horny for each other, but they aren't like... slutties. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what positions and what else you might like to read... I've got plenty of ideas, lots of drama with Tanya coming, so fret not. It's not the end. Actually, I don't see an end coming for a while... So be prepared.

PS: My playlist for this chappie is:

Cold War Kids - Hang Me Up to Dry

MIA - Paper Planes

POD - I Feel So Alive

The Beatles - Don't Let Me Down

The Beatles - Across the Universe

Soldier Boy - Crank that Superman

The Verve Pipe - Freshmen

Foo Fighters - Everlong

I espeically think that POD's I Feel So Alive applies to Bella and Edward in like, every situation... :p my guilty pleasure band.


	11. Chapter 11

Criminal Behavior

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Never, ever have I owned Twilight. I'm just borrowing!

Notes: I was writing some of this while I babysat, and my neice (3 years old) goes, "Aunt Frankie, is that your pooter? It looks like Aunt Banny's pooter." She meant computer, but she's three years old, so its not a surprise that she can't pronounce it. :P kids are so cute!

Ugh, its raining outside, so here goes... Warning, I kind of hate this chapter, but I need to get it out of the way.

Chapter 11

Bella woke, wrapped in Edward's arms. She was almost confused at first, wondering where exactly she was. He had never spent the full night at Charlie's, too paranoid of being found there to sleep well. But she was definitely in his bed, naked except for her fishnet stockings, and gray light was filtering through the blinds.

She rolled over so that she was facing him, and his hand slid down her back to her bottom, and he grabbed it tightly to pull her flush against him.

"Good morning," he rumbled sleepily, his voice more velvet than ever before.

"You too," she said with a little smile. She burrowed her face into his neck, blush heating up her cheeks. Bella felt silly - she had just had sex last night with him, but being naked with him in the daylight was another story.

"Are you all right?" he asked, smoothing his hand in little circles on the small of her back. She shivered, but nodded against his neck. She was more than all right, actually. She felt ready for another round...

She pressed her lips against neck, letting her teeth graze his skin. He gasped, groaning, one hand threading into her dark curls. She smiled against him, moving her hand down to tickle his washboard abs, to his penis. It was already hard, and Bella wondered if it was from her or if he had morning wood. He hissed, arching into her small hand.

"Bella," he grumbled, and she could hear the concern in his voice. "Are you sure you're up for another round?"

"Definitely," she said, straddling his stomach. Edward moaned, his emerald eyes staring at the apex of her thighs. Bella turned red, trying to cover herself up - she didn't realize that she would be quite so exposed sitting that way. Edward caught both of her hands in one of his big ones, and used the other to stroke her nub. Bella gasped, her head lolling back. It was hard to be embarassed while he was touching her like that.

"You are perfect," Edward said, gazing up solemnly into her chocolaty eyes. Bella moaned, rocking against his fingers. She leaned over, somehow thinking through the lusty haze to find a condom on the dresser. She paused above his cock, rolling the condom on carefully. Edward hissed at the contact, but it turned into a loud moan as Bella dropped down onto his erection.

"I almost forgot how tight you are," Edward murmured, guiding her hips in deep thrusts. Bella was at a loss for words - she could hardly breathe, let alone speak. She moaned as he thrust deeply into her. It was amazing that his length could fit into her, let alone feel so good and perfect. They were like puzzle pieces, she thought for not the first time.

Bella leaned back onto her palms, opening herself fully to him. She breathed raggedly as she twisted and bucked her hips, needing more friction. Edward moaned, his eyelids drooping closed as she bounced on top of him. It was not long before she was clamping her muscles down on him, her back arched impossibly after waves of pleasure swept over her slender body, making her thighs tremble and endless moans erupt from her lips. Edward growled, flipping them over so that he was on top. He wrapped her legs around his hips as he pumped into her, harder than he had last night. Their bodies slapped together loudly, and Edward let out harsh cries as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Love you," he growled, kissing her lips hard.

"Love you more," she mewed, and his hand slipped between them to stroke her bundle of nerves again. She cried out, a second climax ripping through her body. It was all he needed to slip over the edge, the muscles in his chiseled stomach tightening as he exploded.

He fell on top of her, his weight heavy but nice feeling as he panted, trying to regain his composure.

"We're never going to get out of bed at this rate," Edward said, propping himself on an elbow. He traced her chin lightly, a crooked smiling playing on his lips.

"Who says we have to?" Bella asked, blushing lightly.

"You are going to be the death of me," he accused, before wrapping arms around her and settling back into his big bed.

It was not long later that Bella got out of bed, pulled on the pajamas she had packed in the event that Edward had refused her again, and headed down stairs. Her stomach was rumbling, and if the scent of cinnamon rolls was not coming from a misleading candle, her mouth was watering in anticipation. At the breakfast table, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and a beautiful woman that Bella had never seen before were chatting happily. Her stomach suddenly clenching nervously, Bella hung back in the doorway.

The woman had to be Edward's mother. She was slender, with wonderful features that were reflected in her son's handsome face. She was leaning against one counter, sipping coffee out of an oversized mug, and as she took a sip, Mrs. Cullen glanced up to find Bella blushing and biting her lip, worried.

"Hello," she said in a warm voice. Alice turned around, holding up a tray of warm, frosted cinnamon rolls that made Bella's stomach growl. "You must be Bella. I'm Esme."

"Hello," Bella said, squeaking almost. She took a seat beside Alice, anxiously grabbing a paper plate and one of the melty rolls.

"You must be Bella," Esme said, sitting down at the table across from Bella. It was too early, Bella thought, for parental interrogation. Even though her son was a grown man, she was his parent and definitely had some right to make sure his partner was acceptable.

"Yes," Bella said, nodding.

"Edward's been going on and on about you," she said, her little hands wrapping around the coffee mug. At Bella's startled expression, Esme chuckled and corrected herself. "Only good things, dear. He hasn't been so - chipper, I suppose - in a while."

"That's because he hasn't been laid in a while," Emmett muttered, loud enough for Bella to hear. He chuckled as she turned crimson, shaking his head.

"He's wonderful," Bella replied honestly.

"Isn't he?" Esme smiled thoughtfully, before glancing at the clock above the stove. "Oh, I've got to get going. Lovely meeting you, Bella. Don't be a stranger." And then she was up and out the door.

"OhmiGod," Bella groaned, covering her eyes.

"Don't worry," Alice said, patting her shoulder. "_They're_ room is in the basement, so they didn't hear anything last night."

"I got an earful," Emmett said, winking at Bella. She blushed deeper, if possible, and pushed the cinnamon roll away. She hadn't even thought about the noise factor. She was almost sure that she had never been quite so embarassed her entire life.

"Shut up, Em," Alice said, shooting a glare at her older brother. "It's not like we all haven't heard you before."

The musclar guy rolled his eyes, before pushing away from the table. "Well, I've got to head to work. You kids have a nice day, enjoy your childhood." Alice stuck her tongue out at him as he lumbered off.

Bella was debating on sneaking upstairs, to crawl back into bed with Edward and die of embarassment when a warm hand slid over her neck, and her bronze-haired boyfriend pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Immediately, she relaxed at his touch, and the anxiety nearly vanished. "Good morning," he whispered into her ear, sending a thrill down her spine. "Don't let Emmett get to you, he's just jealous."

Edward took Esme's vacated seat, gazing lovingly at her. Bella couldn't help but melt at his emerald eyes. The fact that he could make all of he troubles vanish just by touching her was enough for Bella to nearly swoon. She loved him, so deeply that the sudden realization caused her eyes to sting with tears.

OMG. This chapter is so bad, please don't hate me. The lemon is nice, but I'm just terrible at this chapter. Please, please forgive me. I'll do a double post, immediately, to make up for it.

PS: I just saw a new trailer for Twilight on youtube, and IM SO EXCITED!!


	12. Chapter 12

Criminal Behavior

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own.

Notes: Oh, the drama!

Chapter 12

Bella was a free woman. Not only was she free from grounding, but her car was running wonderfully, and she was no longer a virgin. It was not as big of a deal as she thought it would be; she felt like she did before hand. The only difference was that she ached for Edward every minute - knowing how amazing it was to be joined with him, she wanted it - _him_ - all the time.

She pulled into the shop, parking in the back. Bella wore a pair of well-fitted jeans, a light blue-button down with a camisole underneath, and comfortable boots that were cute as well as warm. Her dark locks were pulled half up, clipped with a few silver barettes. She felt cute in her new, deep blue button down coat that she had bought on a shopping expedition to Seattle with Alice. They were becoming best friends and Bella could not have chosen a better shopping partner.

Everything was going very well, she realized. Her life was revolving almost like any other normal girl, who lived in any other town in the world. Finding love in Forks was something she never thought she would do. But it had happened, and Edward was the most perfect man in the world.

She could never have asked for more.

As Bella breezed into the office, she was smiling thoughtfully at the positive turn her life was taking. She cast a quick hello at Rosalie, who was looking quiet behind the desk. The beautiful blonde could hardly meet Bella's, but being so distracted by her optimistic outlook, Bella hardly noticed. She twisted the nob to the door that lead into the garage, about to exclaim cheerfully.

However, the sight that met her chocolaty brown eyes made her freeze in shock.

Edward was leaning against the hood of a VW Rabbit, arms crossed over his chest, and a strawberry blonde haired woman was pressed up against him.

It wouldn't have been that bad, if the woman wasn't so beautiful. Her features were those that would normally be seen only on the cover of a fashion magazine; airbrushed and polished, only the woman was there in front of her. That, and he fact that she was wearing stilleto heels, her long legs bared up to the mini-skirt she wore (and it was November, and freezing outside!) plus an electric blue halter top. Her skin was the creamiest buttermilk, and her smile was full, seductive.

Bella nearly choked as she watched the woman slide her hands over his arms, encased in his blue overalls.

"Edward?" Bella asked, her voice a weak whisper.

His head snapped to her, her emerald eyes fiery. He roughly pushed the redhead away, crossing the room quickly to take Bella's arms in his big hands.

"Bella," he breathed, gazing intensely into her eyes. She gulped, her knees feeling weak as tears pricked her eyes. "Sweetie, its not what it looks like..."

"Eddie," the redhead said, her voice annoyed. "_This_ is your girl?" She let out a strange noise, scoffing. "She's so... delicate. Not your type at all."

"Bella, listen to me," Edward said, cupping her cheek.

Bella stepped back, shaking her head. "Who is she?"

"Tanya," the woman called, her voice smug. "Eddie and I used to... be together." She was gorgeous. That was one hundred percent fact. Bella felt the tears spill over - how was she supposed to size up compared to that kind of beauty?

"Please," Edward whispered, his eyes solemn. "Just -"

"He hates jealousy," Tanya called, almost casually. Bella watched as she leaned against the car, her mouth curved in a cat-like smile. "Loves doggy style. Keep it in mind."

Bella blinked, shaking her head. She turned quickly, pushing away Edward's hands, before running blindly out into the parking lot. She heard him call after her, heard the door slam loudly as she rushed out. She climbed back into her car, wiping away the tears as she started the engine. Her hands shook as she turned the key, and she knew she wouldn't be able to drive for long before the sobs took over. She also knew that Edward would follow her out into the parking lot, and she didn't want that. She wanted to be alone.

Struggling through sobs, Bella pulled out of the parking lot. She headed home.

Tanya chuckled. She had never been so ugly, Edward thought, as just then. He nearly growled as he turned towards her, and he could feel the muscles in his neck straining. The smile on the redhead's face vanished.

"I told you," he said, his voice deadly calm. "That I was not interested."

"You can't be serious," Tanya said, no longer looking confident. She dropped her arms to her side, sidling over to Edward. She brushed her hands over his chest, and Edward felt sorry for her. She was still trying to sleep with him - even when his blood was pumping with venomous hate for her. "She's a child, Edward. Whatever could you want with her? She can't do what I can do..."

"Did you ever think that maybe that's why I love her?"

"Love her?" Tanya shook her head. "You might love her virgin pussy, but you can't love _her._" She was getting hysterical. "You're honestly telling me that you would rather sleep with that little girl than with me?"

"Yes," Edward replied simply. "She is my life, my world."

"Oh my God," Tanya said, disgusted. "You fell in _love_ with that little bitch? She's in high school, for God's sake. She won't let you put it in her ass, like I did. She won't blow you while you're driving! She's so bland," she mumbled, and Edward had had about enough. He picked up the trench coat she had worn in, shoving it into her arms.

"Leave, Tanya. And please, do not come back."

"You've changed, Eddie. You're not the same man I fell in love with," she spat, pulling her arms into the coat. She flicked her red hair, her eyes narrowed. "You're sick, you know? Falling for some kid. Wait til I tell James, he's going to laugh so hard."

Edward gazed at the floor, waiting until he heard her heels clack out of the office, until the door slammed shut. He sighed, raking a hand through his bronze hair. His mind was racing - he wanted to follow Bella, where ever she had gone, to explain himself. He wanted to murder Tanya, for causing even an ounce of pain to his love. And he wanted to hurt himself for letting the situation even happen.

He pulled off his overalls, shrugging on his leather jacket. It was difficult to work a full day lately, but Rose was always more than eager to pick up his slack.

"She's right, you know," Rose said as Edward passed through the office. He paused, his hand on the doorknob. "You are treading dangerous waters."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, growing more impatient and furious with every passing second.

"She's jailbait, for one thing. And another... She is just a kid." The blonde gave her brother in law a knowing look, before shrugging. "Your funeral. Or jail sentance."

"Shut up, Rose," he growled, ripping the door open, nearly taking it off its hinges. He stalked to his silver Volvo, opening the door violently. Edward was not a violent person - but once his temper flared, it was hard to calm himself down. He sped towards Bella's house, cruising by slowly. He spotted Charlie's cruiser in the driveway, and cursed under his breath. He roared off, sure that the sound of his squealing tires would make Charlie look up from his television in irritation.

He went home, the only other place to go. He decided to take a long shower, to mull things over before he stole over to sneak into Bella's room. He glanced at his bed, groaning inwardly at the rumpled bedding. He thought of his little brunette, curled up naked under the blankets, her silken skin exposed to Edward's wandering hands.

He did not understand how he let himself be so stupid. He shouldn't have let Tanya come over a second time, trying to seduce him. It was not that he was tempted to be with her, not at all. He just... felt bad for her. They had been together, for quite a while, and she had always been an enthusiastic partner for him. But she was not as filling, as satisfying, as Bella. She did not leave him aching, did not send fire through his veins as Bella did. She was not a reason for living; Bella _was_ his life.

He paused over the bathtub, his hand hovering about ther faucet, when that thought rang true in his head. If not for her, he would be trudging through life, unfulfilled. Now that she was there, he had a purpose. Protecting her, making her happy, loving her, pleasuring her... Being anything she wanted him to be.

He stepped under the warm spray, rubbing his eyes. Edward washed thoroughly, as though he was washing his slate clean. He was washing away the past, the love he had felt for any other woman...

He was making himself better for her.

Bella had gone to bed early, her hair still wet from the quick shower she had taken. It was barely nine, but she could hear Charlie downstairs in the living room, the television loudly describing some sporting event. Bella curled under her blankets, but the bed felt cold and lonely without Edward's weight on one side.

She knew that nothing was happening with Edward and Tanya, unless he wasn't going to work. He spent a lot of time with her, every night sneaking into her bedroom. It was not so much that she was upset that Edward was cheating on her... She was more upset that she could never, ever even compare to Tanya's beauty. And if Edward had broken up with _her_, he would quickly grow very bored with Bella.

She breahted a shaky sigh, closing her eyes tightly.

It was definitely their history that was making her cry... The fact that Tanya would so easily throw that in her face, that he loved doggy style... Bella was somewhat sure she knew what that was, and the thought of being so exposed to Edward's eyes made her blush, even by herself. She rolled over restlessly, trying to settle in, when a quiet knock came at the window.

She jumped up, startled, and found Edward waiting. Bella pushed the window up, standing back to let him in. They stood in silence, gazing at each other. Absently, Bella brushed the tears off her cheeks, wishing that she hadn't been crying.

They stood awkwardly, with Bella sniffling and Edward biting his lip, looking as though he was trying to piece together to perfect thing to say. In the moonlight, his skin practically glowed, and Bella wanted to reach out and touch him.

"Bella," he whispered, stepping closer to her. "I'm... sorry. About today. I didn't realize that she was going to stop by." He raked a hand through his touseled hair, and sighed exasperatedly.

"I know," Bella said, sitting in the edge of her bed. "I overreacted earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I know nothing is going on between you too. I just..." Bella blushed, staring at her hands in her lap. "I just don't understand how I could compete with her."

"Compete? With Tanya?" Edward asked, almost laughing. "There's no competition there, Bella."

"Compete with your past then. It sounds like... you've got a lot more experience than I thought. And I don't know how I'm supposed to - you know... be what you want me to be." She glanced at him through her eyelashes, almost shyly. She wished absently that the floor would swallow her up, so that she would never have to deal with this conversation.

"I only want you to be _you_," Edward said, sitting down beside her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. "My past is... over. All I want, all I see, is you."

Bella pulled herself further into his lap, straddling his hips, wrapping her arms around him. She did not totally believe him, but she wanted the conversation to be over. She knew that she was going to have to step out of her comfort zone if she wanted to keep him... And Bella desperately wanted Edward more than anything in the world. She could do that, to stay with him.

She pressed a rough kiss to his lips, threading her fingers into his messy hair. He kissed her back ardently, his hands finding her waist.

"Bella," he rumbled, easing her back onto the small bed. Her small hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, shakily undoing them. She twisted on top of him, sliding down so that her core was directly above the ridge in his pants. She gasped quietly as she rocked against him.

"We don't have to do this," Edward said, holding her hips still. She moaned, trying to seek release from rocking against him. "You don't have to - _prove_ anything." He was frowning up at her. Bella shook her head, pushing his shirt away. She leaned forward, kissing from his collar bone to his naval.

He moaned quietly, arching under her. His abs were taut as she smoothed her hands over him.

"Please, Edward," Bella said, pouting in what she hoped was a seductive manner. "I want to do something... That you want. More than anything."

"Something I want?" he whispered, gazing up at her in confusion.

Her cheeks heated, and she nodded. "Whatver you want to do. Anything. Go crazy."

"Anything?" Edward asked, his lips curving into a mischevious smile. Bella nodded, suddenly not so sure. But she didn't have time to think, as he was flipping her onto her back, and ripping away her clothes...

Edward groaned into Bella's soft flesh. She was so innocently seductive, so wonderfully beautiful. He was amazed to have her beneath his fingers, moaning and writhing in ecstacy as he licked her pussy. No one had ever tasted so sweet, so delicious. He felt like a starved man, one that had not eaten in many years, and that Bella was the most succulent meal he had ever had...

"This isn't what I was talking about," Bella grumbled from above him, but he sucked her clit roughly between his lips, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub. She was immediately moaning in pleasure, her head lulling back.

He knew exactly what she had been talking about. His sweet little Bella, trying to make him be rough with her... To do things he never would have dared with his delicate lover... He chuckled into her mound, lazily drawing circles with his tongue. Her hips were twitching beneath him, and she was terribly close to climax. He drew away, pulling his fingers out of her. He had been eating her out for a while, but every time she got close, he pulled away.

"Edward," she whined, rocking her hips against nothing. "Please... I can't take much more of this -"

"I thought that this was what you wanted," he said, grinning down at her wolfishly. "For me to 'go crazy', you know?"

"I thought that meant you were going to _fuck_ me," Bella growled, and Edward could feel his dick twitch. He had never heard Bella swear before, let alone say the _f_ word. He stared at her, feeling his lust begin to overwhelm him.

"What would you like me to do, Bella?" he asked, holding her hips steady.

"I want - I want -" she arched up, her little hands clenching at the edge of the mattress, having already pulled the sheets away. "I want you."

Edward was having a difficult time restraining himself. All he needed to do was pull his boxers down, and he would be inside of her immaculate heat again. But he waited, watching Bella's beautiful face as she breathed hard.

"I want you... inside of me."

"How?" Edward asked, slipping his boxer-briefs down.

"However you want," she whispered. She was so clouded with desire, with need, to say much more. Edward knew exactly how she felt. He racked his brain, trying to think of how exactly he wanted her. But he couldn't think much longer, and he slipped his cock inside of her quickly, making her arch up and clamp around him.

"Edward," she moaned, coming around him. Her eyes squeezed shut, and her inner mucles clenched around him, making him pant. She was so tight, so wet... He pulled out slowly, before thrusting in hard. She was making sweet little noises as her body trembled, and Edward pulled her knees over his shoulders, burying himself to the hilt inside of her.

He was so deep, completely sheathed inside of tiny body. She pulsed around him, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he was joinging her. He pumped into her, relishing in her whimpers and cries. Edward was terribly thankful that Charlie was so deaf, with his game blaring from the living room, and Bella could make noises that would never reach her father's ears.

"Please, please," she whispered, rolling her hips against him. He gasped, thrusting uncontrollably. His flesh slapped against hers, making that delicious sound. He pounded into her, panting hard. He captured one of her nipples between his lips, sucking on the tight peak. He was close, impossibly close, and he felt himself thrusting harder, making the bed shift.

Bella caught his eyes, her warm brown ones dark with desire. "I love you," she panted, before letting her head drop back. Another orgasm ripped through her body, and Edward cried out as her muscles clenched at him. He buried himself once more, before releasing inside of her, his hips twitching against hers. He felt her legs move, dropping away from his shoulders, and he collapsed on top of her.

"I'll get you back," Bella promised, kissing his temple.

"I would love to see you try," Edward replied, more than eager at the thought of Bella's revenge.

Don't worry, it's not the last of Tanya's meddling. It's going to be wicked!!


	13. Chapter 13

Criminal Behavior

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ever :(

Notes: Explination for all of the bullshit of my life at the bottom ... _Enjoy!_

Chapter 13

"Bella," Edward groaned, holding her hips steady as he thrusted inside of her. She cried out, her back arching delicately. They were fucking in the Cullen kitchen, in one of the chairs, in broad daylight. Bella was straddling his legs, his cock buried deep inside of her, and her breasts were pressed flush against his chest as they moved together. She could not explain exactly how they had gone from doing her Trig homework to fucking, but it seemed as though that was what happened. She clenched around him, so close to release, and he growled. She arched back, grasping the edge of the table - the table where his family ate - for better leverage, and rolled her hips against his.

He gasped, thrusting harder than before. Bella frowned, trying to get him to lose control. It was nearly Thanksgiving, and they had been at this point many times before. All the little brunette wished for, all that she wanted, was him to lose the delicate hold he had on his control, and to take her roughly. He was always so gentle... She wanted him to treat her like she was made of stronger material than glass.

She wanted to say something like, "You wouldn't have treated Tanya like this, so don't do it to me," but she knew that it wasn't right. She just wanted him to go a little crazy, to handle her with his strong arms and not worry that he was going to break her.

She was nearly glaring at him as he stroked her nub, sending her over the edge. She moaned his name, letting her upper body rest on the table as he thrust into her. Her breasts iggled with the movement, and Edward reached for one, kneading the flesh tenderly.

"Edward," she moaned, propping herself up. She gazed into his emerald eyes, glowing wih desire, and licked her lips. She had been thinking of ways she could make him lose control. He liked it a lot when she called his name out, he liked it when she thrusted against him, and he seemed to slightly more animalistic when she swore... She blushed lightly, but grinned at him. "Edward."

"Yes?" he asked, his head snapping up at her. He had been watching their bodies join, his mouth hanging open.

"I want you," she moaned, arching hard off of his lap, "to fuck me, Edward."

He blinked at her, stunned, before pounding into her. It was deliciously slow, but harder than before. She gasped at the sensation, rubbing her ass against his lap. He hunched over her body, holding her hips tighter, his fingers digging into her creamy flesh as he pumped into her.

It was good, but not enough. She leaned forward, tangling her fingers into his wild bronze hair. She had to make him lose control.

"Can we do it," she said, standing up. He slipped out of her, and a low growl escaped his pouty lips. "Like this?"

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, Bella thought, turning so that she was bent over the table. She rested her weight on her elbows, arching her back so that her rump was directly in his face. She closed her eyes, waiting for his reaction.

Edward was sitting stone still, his eyes taking in the glorious sight before him. Bella's long legs, leading up to her round ass... She was spread for him, her tight, pink pussy fully exposed to his eyes. He could hardly breathe as he stood up, grabbing her hips tightly. She tossed her head, swinging her dark auburn hair to gaze at him. He guided his cock to her entrance, slipping inside of her. She moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as he thrust into her. His fingers bit into her soft skin.

She was testing him. Edward tried to calm himself down, but being buried inside of her like this... Her ass right there, and he slid his hands over her luscious flesh as he slowly slid in and out. She moaned his name, and he groaned. He slid his hand up her back, holding her down as he arched into her.

"Edward," she begged, glaring at him. "I'm not made of porcelain. So please, just _fuck_ me."

That was all it took for his control to snap. He pounded into her, harder and faster than ever before. He moaned at the sensation - he had been waiting for this, the wonderful friction of his hips slapping against hers. He had tried to hold it back, knowing that once he let the monster out of its cage, he wouldn't be able to put it back in. Edward hissed as Bella moved her hips against him, moaning his name over and over. To feel her climax around him while he fucked her from behind was something that he had only thought about in his most fevered mastubatory fantasies...

He leaned over her, biting the delicate flesh of her neck. "Come for me Bella," he urged her, watching as her body began to tremble. "I need to feel you, love."

She moaned as he reached between them, finding her sensitive nub to stroke. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer; his stomach muscles clenched in anticipation.

"Love you," Bella cried, tears swimming in her eyes as she bucked against him, her muscles contracting around his dick so hard it was nearly painful. Her legs shook as she slumped against the table, writhing around, her back arching painfully. Edward growled, closing his eyes as he came violently. His body shook with force as he thrust into her, his seed spilling into her tight channel.

He slumped against her back, kissing the skin there. It was slick with a fine sheen of sweat, and he groaned as he eased his dick out of her.

"Happy?" he asked, staring at her skin. He could already see the faint bruises blooming on her hips as she nodded, stretching.

"Very," she replied, sounding thoroughly satisfied.

Tanya glared at the fireplace, her eyes dark with fury. Never before had she hated someone with such force, such sheer anger. She was sure that Edward had been joking before, when he said that he wanted some child. But upon actually seeing the girl, Tanya realized that she wasn't a child. She was a minor, but that was just a number. She looked like a full grown woman - beautiful, even, if Tanya had to admit it. She had the whole dark hair, pale skin, Victorian beauty going for her.

However, she was just a child, and Tanya could easily break her. She just needed to find a way.

"Hey Tan," Rosalie said, falling onto the couch beside the redhead. "How are you?"

"Miserable," Tanya grumbled, frowning.

"Don't be. Edward will grow bored soon..." Rosalie shrugged.

"It's been months, Rosalie. I've been trying everything, but its not working."

"Then move on," Rose said, studying the redheads face. She knew how Tanya could be. The redhead was quick to hold a grudge, and she had a violent streak that was somewhat frightening. The two girls had been friends for a long while, ever since she and Emmett had gotten together. She knew that the redhead was capable of doing many atrocious things...

"But I love him," Tanya whined, pouting her lips.

"You don't love him," Rosalie said. "You just want him because you can't have him."

"So? I should be able to get him back. He's with a little girl, when he could have a woman." Tanya licked her lips, her eyes flashing back to little Bella Swan's face when she saw Edward all over her. She could always tell when he got aroused - his emerald eyes turned so dark...

"I don't know Tan, you should have heard them on Halloween. You would have thought it was the second coming of Jesus the way that girl was screaming..." Emmett shook his head, chuckling. Tanya's lips snarled viciously, and she almost growled.

"I need to fix this," she said. "I'll get him back. I'll find a way."

Fluff. Stupid, short chapter. Let me explain, as I haven't updated in a while...

One: I don't have internet at my house. I have to go to Tim Horton's, or McDonald's to get online. It BLOWS.

Two: I go to school full time, and I work full time. So when I actually get time to write, I have a lot of ideas built up from not writing... However, when I get stuck, I just ignore my computer and throw myself into whatever else is going on... For instance, my boyfriend, going clubbing in Lansing (and getting lost, so I didn't even get to the club until like, one and it closed at two... so we went to the strip club, and they wouldn't let me in because it was twenty-one and up UGH I JUST WANTED TO SEE SOME TITTIES!), or getting bladder infections which are super fun. Maybe the most fun I've ever had in my life :( just kidding, I couldn't even sit up to open my lappy up. I am a waitress, at an ice cream parlour, and I'm sooooooooooper broke.

Three: My life is sort of bizarre, so I update when I get a few moments in a parking lot somewhere. I'm sorry.

You guys are great for sticking with me through all of this stuff! There are big things coming, not to mention a few things coming up. Look for a new series (a love triangle Jake/Bella/Edward of course, AH as I love to do), and maybe another new series (Jake/Nessie/OC), and maybe a few odd ficlets... If you read Trick or Treat, I'm debating on doing a flip of it with Bella and Jake.

Another question: Does Jake eat blood? Just... a question. He doesn't, does he?


	14. Chapter 14

Criminal Behavior

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! EVER!

Notes: I've never had so many reviews for a story before... Thank you guys so much!! I love you all, everyone that has reviewed. And for those of you that think Edward did Bella in the butt, thats not what happened. It was doggy style, vagina (pronounced Vaj-innna) style.

Chapter 14

Edward was somewhat confused, a little worried. He dialed Bella's cell phone number for the hundredth time, grinding his teeth together furiously as her voicemail greeted him chipperly. He had not spoken to her since the night before, when he laid with her until she fell asleep... Edward had slipped out her window, drove himself home. He usually called her to wake her up in the morning, cherishing the soft, groggy hello he recieved first thing in the morning... but she hadn't answered.

And if she was at school, she wouldn't have answered throughout the day. But that didn't stop Edward from checking to see if she had turned her phone on. Bella was not that forgetful, plus Charlie was very serious about her phone being on in case of emergency.

It was impossible to focus on engines when he was worrying about his girl.

Once three thirty rolled around, Edward dialed Alice's number. She answered on the third ring with an annoyed greeting.

"Was Bella at school today?" he asked, unable to control the urgency in his voice.

"No," Alice replied, acid leaking in her voice. "I'm not her guardian, Edward. I thought she had skipped school to hang out with you?"

"No. I haven't been able to get ahold of her today," Edward said darkly.

"Weird. Have you called her house?" Alice asked, sounding unconcerned. "She probably just got sick or something, played hookie."

"Don't you think she would have told me if she was planning on being home alone all day?" Edward nearly growled into the phone.

"Oh, yeah," Alice said, and he could hear that she was finally beginning to understand his unease. "Well, I'll swing by her house, then the shop... I'll let you know if she's just passed out in her bed or something."

"Thanks," Edward replied, feeling anything but thankful to his baby sister. Having to wait around... Impatience, when it came to Bella, was something that he did not handle easily. He tucked the cell phone into his pocket, raking a hand through his bronze hair. Rosalie sent him a confused look across the garage, bobbing her head to the radio.

"You're acting like a parent," she called over the rock song wailing from the cheap radio.

"Right back at you," Edward grumbled, distractedly checking the radiator fluid level again.

"You're not doing any work over there," she said, glaring at him. "I'm getting tired of picking up your slack..."

"No you aren't," Edward said, grinning at her sarcastically.

"You're right. That's the sucky part about loving what you do," the statuesque blonde said, sighing. "I just hate the lack of social life."

Edward shrugged, ending the conversation. Something was going on with Bella, he just didn't know what. Charlie wouldn't think to call him if she was sick or in the hospital or had fallen in the shower and broken a limb or something. He wouldn't think to call him because he didn't realize that Edward was such a big part of his daughter's life. No one would think to call him, and he would have to find out about it from Alice or something terrible like that...

His stomach churned in anxiety, fear. He could just picture Bella, her pretty BMW wrapped around some tree like a ribbon of metal. Edward shook his head; he couldn't keep thinking about that, it was just going to make the rest of the day even worse. It would make it stretch out longer...

He dug his phone out of his pocket again when it began to vibrate against his leg. Alice's name was on the ID, and he flipped the metal open violently. "Is she there?"

"No," Alice said, and Edward's heart sank at her tone. "There's a bunch of cop cars... And police tape on the front door."

"I'm leaving," Edward called to Rosalie, folding his phone shut. "Somethings happened..."

"Fine," Rosalie said, waving her hand dissmissively. "I don't even know why they give you a punch card, you never use it legally..."

The wheels of Edward's BMW squealed as he pulled onto the street, driving directly in the direction of the Swan household. He knew that Charlie would be shocked, angry, if Edward showed up at his house, a total surprise considering that he had no idea that Bella was having him over every night, holding her until she fell asleep. He was forbidden, but that didn't mean that he didn't have a right to know what was happening to his girlfriend.

A couple of police cruisers were parking at the curb, and there was police tape stretched across the front porch. Edward growled, parking behind Bella's BMW. He cut the engine, took a deep breath. He didn't know what he was more afraid of - Charlie's anger or what was happening to Bella.

Edward climbed out of the car, wishing he would have changed into something nicer, something more worthy of Bella. But he was frenzied, and that thought was errant. He quickly crossed up the driveway, finding Sheriff Swan and a few other officers standing in the driveway. Charlie's face looked older than before; aged with the sudden grief of something tragic. Edward's heart fluttered, seeming to stop momentarily at Charlie's face. Only one thing could age a person's face that quickly...

"Sheriff Swan," Edward said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You!" Charlie growled, lunging towards Edward. He grabbed the front of his overalls roughly, brining his face up to Edward's level. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"No," Edward said, putting his hands up innocently. "No, I just... I couldn't get ahold of her, and Alice drove by... She said that there was police tape-" Edward gulped, unable to finish the sentance. "Is... is she?"

"She's missing," one of the officers said.

Edward's shoulders sagged with momentarily relief - she hadn't _died_. She was still breathing, somewhere.

"I told you to stay away from her," Charlie grumbled, letting Edward go. He stalked away, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I know. But... that's hardly the problem right now." Edward drew a ragged breath, thanking whatever higher power he could think of that her body wasn't in the house, lifeless. She was alive, he thought, exulted. Just... missing. "Do you think she was kidnapped?"

"There are signs of struggle," Charlie said, ending Edward's momentary joy. "Some blood, on her sheets, a little on the door."

"Blood?" Edward gasped, his throat constricting around the word.

Charlie nodded, his expression torn. Edward knew he was having a hard time even standing - Sheriff Swan's love for Bella only rivalled Edward's, and he knew that they were both feeling the uneasy distress of not knowing where the delicate girl was.

"It seems as though someone came in through her bedroom window... And took her out the front door," Charlie said. "Anywhere between six AM and eight AM."

Edward nodded, taking in the facts. Thats what he needed to focus on. The facts, who could have taken her. It could have been anyone - someone wanting to piss off the police, steal the only daughter of the sheriff. But Forks was a small town, and no one felt malice towards the police force there. Unless they were trying to distract him from something bigger...

"We've got to find her," Edward said, surprised to find that he was fighting tears.

Charlie sent him a tired, but surprised look. "We've done everything, canvased everywhere she goes, everywhere she's been... We've been questioning people all day."

"I'll go talk to some people," Edward said darkly, sending Charlie a weighted look. Charlie nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Thanks," the sheriff said wearily. "Anything helps, kid."

Bella shivered. She was laying down on a dirty mattress in the basement of a building - at least, thats what she thought was happening. Her eyelids were heavy, and she felt stoned - like she had taken too much cough syrup on accident. Her head felt like at she squinted up at the dim light filtering from the small window, at the cinder block walls that surrounded her. She lifted a heavy arm to touch her head, which throbbed dully. Dried blood came off on her fingers, and she gagged slightly - even though it was her own blood, it grossed her out.

She pushed herself onto her elbows, taking in the dank room. There was a bucket in the furthest corner from her, and the walls were stained dark from something - most likely leaky pipes. It was quiet where she was, the only sound the whur of the furnace. Sighing, Bella wished she knew what was going on, but her head was so heavy... She felt so strange, so confused and blah.

Momentarily, she wondered if anyone knew where she was, but that took too much effort. She sighed, letting her head fall back onto the mattress.Her eyes closed, and she tried to get comfortable. She felt cold, and that was the last thought she had before slipping off to sleep again.

She dreamed of Edward, his beautiful face close to hers, his strong arms wrapped around her little body as he held her tightly. In her dream, he was pressing tiny kisses all over her neck, making her moan quietly. "I love you," she whispered to him, and he smiled down at her, Bella's favorite crooked smile.

Edward sped through town, not bothering to worry about speed limits as he raced over the railroad tracks to the bad part of town. It was more difficult to talk to people there, as they were more likely to keep to their own. If someone snitched on a friend, bad things could happen to them. They were born to not trust the police, fed stories about the force ignoring the problems of the poor and only caring to protect the rich. If any of them had seen the Swan household, they would have realized that he was not living much better off than themselves. The only difference was that it was on the opposite side of the tracks.

Edward pulled his volvo into the dirt parking lot behind Cullen's, his uncle's bar. He hadn't been working there lately, spending his nights with Bella rather than the drunks that shot pool all night at the pub. He slipped inside, nodding at Big Pete on his way.

The regulars were lined up in the stools at the bar, joking amiably over their mugs. Edward slipped behind the bar, recieving a surprised cry from the group.

"Eddie, its been a while!" one of the women cried, smiling seductively up at him.

"Where you been?" one of the burlier men asked.

"Around," Edward replied shortly. "But, I'm here on business, not pleasure."

"What can we do for you?"

"Well, I'm looking for a girl. Small, dark hair. Went missing this morning." Edward leaned against the bar on his elbows. He felt tired, exhausted suddenly. The anxiety all day of wondering where Bella was mixed with the fear of where she could be now - kidnapped, somewhere... Bleeding..

"No," was the cumulative response.

"Sheriff Swan's daughter is missing," Edward said, his voice urgent. "She's my girlfriend."

"Bella," a feminine voice called, sing-song. "Bella Swan, wake up..."

Bella tried to reach the surface, but she was so groggy. Her head throbbed worse now, along with her back from being curled up on the thin mattress. She could hear movement around her, but her eyelids felt like they were weighted with iron when she tried to open them.

"She's not waking up. How much did you give her?" the male voice asked, sounding concerned.

"Not enough to kill her," the female snapped.

Bella jerked awake, blinking harshly. There were lights set up, bright around her like she was on a movie set or something. She struggled to sit up, putting a hand up to shield the light.

"There she is," the female said. Bella blinked hard, and frowned in confusion as she recognized her. The strawberry blonde hair, slender frame. Tanya grinned at her menacingly, her lips curling back over her teeth. "Delicate little Bella. How are you feeling today, Miss Swan? A little sleepy, maybe?"

"What... what am I doing here?" she asked, putting a hand on her forehead, where the throbbing was.

"Well," the male said. He was tall with long blonde hair, pulled back at his neck. "You are here because Tanya wanted to teach you and Edward a lesson. The lesson is that you shouldn't fuck with a redhead, because they're crazy."

"Shut up, James," Tanya said, shaking her head. "I just wanted to buy some time, you know? So I can remind Edward exactly what he's missing..."

Bella whimpered, confused and a little frightened. "Where am I?"

"A secret location," Tanya replied, her smile stretching a little, becoming forced.

"How long will I be here?"

"Until I get Edward back," Tanya said.

"Forever, then," Bella replied sarcastically.

"Listen, little girl," the redhead said, glaring at her with fiery eyes, "I will not put up with your snide little remarks, your little jokes. Edward will be mine, and you will be forgotten about. Even if I have to - discard of you, if you get my drift?"

Bella's jaw fell open in shock. "You'd kill me to get Edward back?"

"I don't know," she said cruelly. "Will I?"

Bella closed her jaw, before laying back down. Her head was throbbing again, and all she wanted was sleep. She turned her back to James and Tanya, both of them chuckling at her assumed defeat. She closed her eyes, thinking of Edward. He would find her, she thought confidently. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He would never go back to Tanya, and he would find her. And if he didn't, Charlie would. Charlie was the sheriff, for goodness' sake. They could get those sniffer dogs, they could do anything...

Bella sighed as she heard James and Tanya troop upstairs, clomping up the creaking wooden stairs. She breathed slowly, confident that Tanya wouldn't kill her. She had to be crazy, thinking that Edward was going to just have sex with her because Bella was not around... She had to be even crazier to come up with this elaborate plan. Bella could feel sleep coming on - whatever they had drugged her with was rather potent, she thought. Maybe when she woke up, Edward would be there to save her.

I feel this series coming to an end... A few more chapters. Any requests on what I should do next?


	15. Chapter 15

Criminal Behavior

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Notes: This story is coming to an end... I know, its sad right? But I have plenty of ideas coming... Don't worry. I should be posting Linger soon... tomorrow.

Chapter 15

Bella was still alone in the basement. She could not figure out how long she had been there - she had been sleeping most of the time, to ignore the hunger pains that wracked her stomach. She felt disgusting - it had to have been a few days down there, as her hair was feeling greasy. The moments she spent awake were filled with anxiety, fear... When was Charlie going to find her? She knew about kidnapping investigations - after a few days, no one would be looking for her anymore, thinking that her kidnapper had killed her. Forty-eight hours had definitely gone by, and on TV they always figured that the kid that had been napped was dead.

But she was still alive. She had to figure out a way to escape, since Charlie and Edward were not rescuing her...

She struggled to open her eyes. It was dim in the basement, which meant that it might be day light outside. Usually, at night it was pitch black, unless Tanya and James came downstairs to mess with her, shine the flood lights in her eyes, and other things...

Bella shivered, trying to suppress the thought of what they had been making her do. For someone who got embarassed when someone paid too rapt attention to her, it was very difficult to deal with the things that had happened to her.

She attempted to run her fingers through her hair, but it was snarled and greasy, and Bella settled for pushing it off her face. She pushed herself out of bed, standing on weak legs. She felt light headed, and the room spun as she stood. It had been a long time since she ate... And she could feel the lack of food or water messing with her body. She stumbled dizzily over to the window, trying to figure out how it opened. She ran her fingers over every edge, feeling for a latch or snap to unlock it. But all she felt was the metal frame and dust. Sighing, she glanced up at the wooden stairs, the door at the top of them.

Maybe they didn't even bother to lock it, she thought hopefully. The thought of the steps made her feel anxious - she was having a hard time standing, let alone trying to climb the stairs... And if she felt, broke her arm or something, she would be in much more pain than she was now. Probably no medical help, either.

She sagged against the wall, staring in defeat at the long staircase. She thought that maybe, if she slept a little bit longer, she could maybe get up them...

Edward had taken to sleeping on the couch at Sheriff Swan's house. It was easier to be somewhere that smelled like Bella, where her things were. If someone brought her back, he wanted to be there. The likelihood of that happening was pretty slim, but he knew that if anyone called, for ransom or anything, he had to be there to answer the phone. Charlie was taking it pretty hard, the absence of his only daughter... They both hardly spoke or ate, just thought about Bella and where she might be, what might be happening to her...

There were very few leads. No one had seen Bella being taken from her home, and no one had seen her in a vehicle driving. The only thing they had were foot prints, muddy ones, they had found in the kitchen. They had been photographed, analyzed - size thirteen boots, mens. A man had been in the house to kidnap Bella, and made her bleed.

Edward raked a hand through his bronze hair, searching his brain for anything he might have missed. There were so many possiblities. Who would dislike the sheriff of such a small town to kidnap Bella? It didn't seem likely. There was not much crime, only little things... No one would want to steal Bella to get back at Charlie for anything.

He paused. No one would get back at Charlie for anything. Would someone have taken Bella to get back at Edward?

He sat very still for a long time, his eyes moving as though he were trying to piece things together. Then he moved - he was out the door, flying to the side of his shiny silver Volvo to yank the door open, slide inside. It was three o'clock in the afternoon, and Edward was going to find Bella today.

He flew through town, not worrying about his speed. His car trembled over the railroad tracks, and he was at his destination before his mind even recognized that was where he was going. James was sitting outside on the frotn porch, smoking a cigarette with the hood of his jacket pulled up over his head. His eyes widened as Edward stalked up to the house.

"Hey man, long time no see," James said, his lips curving into a dark smile.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked, grabbing him by the front of his coat.

"Whoa," James said, shaking his head. "Bella... Your little girlfriend?"

"Don't play stupid," Edward growled, his emerald eyes dark with anger. "I've been frantic for nearly four days. If you don't tell me, I will kill you."

"Jesus, Eddie," James said, pushing out of Edward's grasp. "You really are losing it!"

Edward shook his head, fists clenched and ready to fight. He took a deep breath, passing by James to go into the house. He knew it well, from years of staying and hanging out there. Tanya was never much for cleaning, but it had turned into a nasty dwelling since he had been there last. Ash trays littered every surface, along with empty beer bottles and half-eaten plates of food. It reeked of pot in the kitchen as he passed through. Edward listened in the still of the house, trying to search out the sound of Bella's voice. He shook his head - if she was being hidden there, it wasn't like she was going to be chatting...

He paused at the cellar door, twisting the nob.

Bella moved with amazing speed for being so starved, throwing herself onto the gross mattress. She didn't want to be caught messing around - it would only mean more demeaning activities... She trembled, curled up into a ball, trying to look like she was sleeping. She listened hard as the footsteps came down the stairs - they sounded like just one pair, and she inwardly whimpered. When Tanya or James came by themselves, it was not as bad. Together, they egged each other on...

She listened as the footsteps paused at the bottom of the stairs. She wanted to turn and look, to see who was there... But that would most likely result in a swift kick in the belly.

"Bella?" a whisper of a voice. Bella twisted around, her chocolaty eyes finding Edward's in the dim basement. She immediately let out a sob she had been holding in since she had found herself in the basement. Tears swam down her cheeks, and she gasped for breath as he flew to her bed, grabbing her up in a tight hug.

"Shh," he said, kissing her face fervently. "Bella, sweetie, its ok."

"Edward," she tried to say, but it hardly came out. Her throat was sore, dry. She clung to him, her arms tangling around her neck. She closed her eyes as he lifted her into his arms, like she was a rag-doll that weighed aboslutely nothing.

"It's ok," Edward repeated, and Bella let her entire body relax in his arms. She felt dazed, sleepy...

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes and nuzzling her head into his chest.

"I love you too, Bella," he replied.

"I hate to ruin this nice little moment." Tanya's voice made Bella's eyes fly open, her body stiffen considerably in Edward's arms. Her eyes found the tall redhead in the kitchen of the house, and Bella's stomach rolled at the disgusting smells of the room. Tanya was holding a gun, some sort of small pistol, and had it pointed at both of them. "But this is not about to happen."

"Tanya," Edward said, a warning. "Put the gun down before you hurt someone."

"That's precisely what I'm going to do," Tanya said, her eyes flashing crazily. "I'm going to kill your little slut, so that you'll be with me. That was why I had James kidnap her..."

"You kidnapped Bella to get me back?" Edward asked, his voice disbelieving.

"Of course. How else was I going to get her out of the picture?"

Bella whimpered, turning her face into Edward's chest again. A sharp pain in her chest made her gasp, but she didn't want to know what was going on, didn't want to witness anything anymore. She didn't think that she could handle more violence... Edward's arms tightened around her, holding her so close to his chest.

"Let me get this straight," Edward said, "you kidnapped Bella so you could get back with me... Thinking that when I found out that you kidnapped her, I would be ok with that?"

"You wouldn't care about her anymore. She's just a little girl, Eddie. I mean... I could make you forget all about her." Tanya's voice was pleading, and Bella wished she could close out the sound. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy, Eddie. I love you. Don't you see that? I - I did this for you, for us... So that you wouldn't have to worry about her anymore... You wouldn't be stuck with a little prude for the rest of your life. You need me, Edward. You need a woman that will let you do whatever you want with her, that doesn't cling to you..."

"I've heard enough, Tanya," Edward said. "You're crazy! I'm leaving."

"But - Edward!" the redhead cried, whiney.

Edward was moving, and Bella clung to his shoulders for dear life, ready for the bullet that would take her life at any moment. But it didn't come, and they were stepping outside in the to cloudy, rainy day, and Edward was putting her into the passenger seat of his shiny silver Volvo.

"Call your Dad," he said, handing her his cell phone. "He's worried crazy about you."

Bella nodded, dialing 911 into the phone. "Nine one one, what is your emergency?!" Dolores cried, more insistant than ever.

"Hey D, can I talk to my Dad?"

"Bella Swan, this is not your -" and then she stopped, and she breathed hard into the phone. "BELLA SWAN!"

Bella flinched, holding the phone away from her ear. "Can I talk to my Dad?" she asked, once Delores had stopped screeching.

She connected her to Charlie's office, the line going quiet before ringing once. "Sheriff Swan," Charlie said, sounding tired.

"Hey Dad," Bella said, never so happy to hear the sound of her father's voice. "It's Bella. Um, Edward is taking me home right now... Could you come home?"

It had been a long day, and Edward was totally aware that Bella would be exhausted. He took her home, waited for Charlie to get there before taking off. He wanted time with her, but he knew that she had to play the roll of the long lost daughter now. He went home, took a shower, changed his clothes. He spread the good news about Bella, making Alice overjoyed and call her immediately.

He slept until it was dark outside, then dragged himself out of bed. He was feeling confused - happy that Bella was home, though happy was an understatement... But very, very guilty. How could he be part of Bella's life when he was such a negative influence. She was getting kidnapped because of him... Because of his past.

He drove to Bella's house, parked a block away. He walked in the rain to the tree, climbed up, and slid himself through her open window. She was sitting up in bed, her bedside lamp glowing golden, a book open in her lap.

"Hey," she mumbled, putting the book aside. A weak smile graced her face, and she scooted over in the bed to make room for him.

"Hey yourself," he said, slipping off his jacket and shoes. She pulled back the blanket, patted the mattress beside her. He pulled off his T-shirt, and pulled himself into the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her little frame as she reached to turn off the lamp. He held her impossibly close, knew that he had to be crushing her to a slow death, but he needed her warmth. Ever since this afternoon, when he realized that Bella's kidnap had everything to do with him... He felt like someone had wrapped him in an icy blanket, and he was freezing from the inside out.

"How are you?" she asked, smoothing a hand over his back.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked, frowning at her.

"Well, you know I'm fine... a little bruised, but fine.." She smiled against his neck, pressing a gentle kiss there.

"I love you," Edward told her, before finding her lips and bruising them with a passionate kiss. He couldn't get enough of her - the taste of her mouth, the feel of her little tongue moving with his... He slid a hand inside of her T-shirt, tickling over her stomach to her breast. Her nipples were already hard, waiting for him to tease and knead. She arched into his hand, moaning quietly.

"Edward," she whispered, her chocolaty eyes giving him to go-ahead. He nearly ripped the top off of her slender body, revealing her creamy skin... It was marred with bruises, and Edward nearly gasped when his emerald eyes skimmed her body.

"Bella!" he cried, like a stage whisper so that Charlie wouldn't hear. "You're-"

"Edward," she said, cupping both of his cheeks lovingly. "Just please make love to me... Please. I didn't know if I would ever feel you again," she added, and he clenched his teeth together. He pressed kisses down her breasts, suckling one of the tight pink peaks into his mouth.

She arched beneath him, before tangling her fingers in his bronze hair and pushing his head further south. He grinned against her skin, his mouth blazing a hot trail down her belly to the waist band of her panties. He slid them down her thighs, before pulling her legs over his shoulders and burying his face in her wet folds. He tasted her, the musky sweetness of her body, swirling his tongue around her nub. She moaned, pressing her pussy against his face, and he growled.

If this was going to be the last time he let himself touch her, he wanted to make it the best he could. He sucked on her clit, his fingers stretching inside of her channel to prep her for when he would thrust inside. She immediately clamped around his fingers, and he kept teasing and pleasuring her through her orgams.

"I need you Edward," she panted, tugging on his touseled hair. He pushed himself up her body, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. She gripped his cock tightly. guiding it into her tight entrance. She inhaled sharply as he pressed inside of her, a low whimper escaping his throat.

He paused once fully inside of her, thinking of her wet heat, the impossible tightness around him as she clenched her muscles, so close to another orgasm. He would never be worthy of this sweet feeling, never fully deserve to have her in this way or any other way. He pumped inside of her, his mind becoming more set with each delicious thrust. He reached between their bodies to stroke Bella's nub, watching her gorgeous face contort with pleasure. She was calling his name as she came, her pussy clamping down on him, and he buried his face in her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair as he pumped his body quickly into her. Their hips slapped as Bella raised her legs to wrap around him, and he gripped her ass tightly for better leverage.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes fluttering close as she arched into another wave of pleasure.

Edward grunted, feeling his own climax coming. He gazed down at Isabella Swan, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, ever known, ever loved... He came inside of her, whispering his adoration as his body jerked against her's. He fell against her, feeling his eyes prick with tears. He knew that this had to be the last time he ever made love to her, the last time he ever allowed himself to touch her. And he would indulge himself, all night long, so that the last memory she had of him would be a good one.

**END.**


	16. Chapter 16

Criminal Behavior - Part Duex

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Notes: Don't forget to check out my next fic, Stay. Edward goes to his family's summer house on Lake Summerby, but what he finds isn't the solitude he thought he needed. It's Bella Swan, the young and beautiful girl that takes his heart. But as always, their relationship is never an easy one... I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 16

Bella growled as she slipped onto Edward's cock. She was frustrated, in so many different ways, and she planned on taking it out on him. She pushed herself down, moaning once he was fully sheathed inside of her. His fingers bit into the flesh of her hips, and she rocked against him, before pulling herself up again. She bounced on his dick, leaning back on her hands to support her weight. She gazed at him through her heavily lidded eyes, watching his face contort with pleasure.

"I love you," he murmured, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he thrust up into her. Bella could feel herself shaking, the orgasm so close... She reached between her legs to stroke her clit, and Edward growled at the sight.

"I love when you do that," he said, smiling at her.

Bella moaned, trying to thrust harder. She needed more of him - she wanted him so deep inside of her, and she gasped as he pushed his hips up, sensing her need. She let her head lull back, before she heard the ringing.

"Is that your phone?" she asked, glancing around the bedroom.

"It's time to wake up," Edward said, and Bella groaned before opening her eyes. This happened every morning, every morning since Edward left her. She pulled the pillow from between her legs, where her thighs had been clamped around it. Her pussy ached for release, throbbed with desire that she couldn't quelch. No matter how many times she tried to touch herself, she couldn't climax. Her body wouldn't release, until it was with Edward.

Sighing, Bella climbed out of her twin bed, her feet landing on the small stack of books she had aquired since Edward left. She kicked them aside irritably, before trudging groggily to the bathroom. Nothing in her life had been right since Edward left, and she was having trouble sleeping at night. Every morning she woke, feeling groggy, achey, and broken. It was becoming a bit of a half life, and she felt like she was falling, spiralling down, more often than not these days.

She climbed under the hot spray, thinking about the past few months. Her car breaking down, falling in love with Edward Cullen, the most handsome, sweetest guy that Bella could have hoped for... She lost her virginity, she got kidnapped and raped by some pretty horrible people that were now behind bars... While keeping a three-point-eight GPA and being a dutiful daughter. She had a pretty good balancing act, except for when it wasn't physical balance.

And then... all of the things she had been balancing hit the fan.

Edward Cullen, the man that Bella dreamed of growing old with, walked out of her life.

He was still in Forks, but he was doing an exceptional job of vanishing. Bella had not seen him since he decided that they should break up. Break up was not even close enough of a term for that.

Bella had known that something was wrong with Edward. He was silent, and everything he said seemed to have a different meaning, or a hidden message. Every time he touched her, kissed her, it seemed as though he were doing it like it would be the last time he ever did. And then he brought the pain - literally. Bella didn't realize how much it could hurt when the person you breathe for leaves you.

Under the hot spray of the shower, she often felt like she was suffocating. There were no tears left in her body, and she didn't have much strength to try anymore. She stopped hanging around Alice - it was too hard to look into her face and see the slight resemblences of Edward. It was too hard to know that every day, she got to be in his presence, when Bella could only find him in her dreams. She never would have believed that a person could die of heart break until now, when she felt the pain so acutely. Every night, she left her window open a bit, just in case he ever wanted to climb back through.

After a few long moments, she shut off the water and pushed back the curtain. She grabbed a towel and began to dry herself off. Her body was smaller, much bonier than she had ever been. Eating had lost all of its appeal, and she felt like she was withering away. Her hip bones stuck out, her elbows seemed pointy, and her collar bones looked like they were stretching her pale, translucent skin. She ignored the mirror again, wrapped the towel around her body, and headed back to her bedroom to dress for another pointless day.

***

"Hey jerk-face," Alice said, sliding into her seat at the breakfast table. She sent a friendly smile in her brother's direction, and he glared into his bowl of cereal silently. "So, hows it going in the land of the broken hearted?"

"I'm really not in the mood, Alice," Edward said darkly.

"Okay, Mr Pouty Face." She rolled her eyes at him. "I don't understand why you torture yourself by not being with her, because it's making both of you miserable."

Edward sent her a concerned look, and the small, dark haired girl rolled her eyes. She wasn't supposed to broach the subject of whether or not Bella was happy, sad, miserable, dating someone else. Edward claimed it was just too hard, that it was too hard for him to know about her when he wasn't with her.

"She's better being miserable than with me," Edward replied, shrugging. It sounded to Alice like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince her. She was absolutely sick to her stomach by watching Bella wander the halls of Forks High, hardly speaking to anyone. She was paler than ever, and Alice hadn't seen her do much more than sleeping during lunch. She looked like a ghost.

"Right," Alice snorted, shaking her head. "If you weren't so wrapped up in self-pity, you would see that what you're doing to Bella is torture." She watched him stiffen at the sound of her name. It had not been spoken in the Cullen household since Emmett asked where she was one evening, and Edward nearly strangled him.

"She's safer without me."

"She's living a half-life. She won't even talk to _me_," Alice pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

The muscles in his jaw tensed and trembled, and Alice knew she had already struck a nerve. Edward knew how much his younger sister had loved Bella, and he also knew that Bella loved Alice. He felt very guilty about causing a rift between them.... But he thought it was for the best.

"Ugh! I'm so sick of you being broody and annoying!" Alice pushed her chair back roughly and glared at her big brother. She stomped out of the room, and Edward sighed. He felt like the worst person on Earth... Not only had he broken his own heart, but he had broken Bella's. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, and he had tried to put it off as long as he could. But as things came out, and the trial happened, and Edward had to hear about the terrible torture she had endured - something she never would have gone through if it was not for himself.

It was still fresh pain, seeing her on the witness stand with tears streaming down her cheeks as she recounted what happened to her... He clenched his fists tightly, shaking the image out of his head. He had stayed with her through then, but he didn't let himself touch her after that first night when he saved her.

The thought of her beautiful body was too much, and he couldn't let himself go there.

With a sigh, he stood and emptied the rest of his cereal into the garbage disposal. He had cars to fix and an angry sister in law to deal with - it was going to be a long day.

***

Bella was dozing during English class, and she felt like she was the only person in the room. How could she manage to walk through the halls like this, feeling and looking like some kind of zombie? She hardly saw faces, hardly spoke - and when she did, her voice was hoarse from lack of use and crying. She sat alone at lunch, staring at the pages of her book, not reading and not hearing. She didn't feel the eyes of her former friends when they landed upon her, didn't know that they were wondering whether or not she should be locked up somewhere, rather than going through the motions.

It wasn't until that day at lunch, particularly, that Bella got her first jolt of reality. She was sitting there, staring and not hearing or really seeing, when Alice plopped down across from her at the table. She had a tray, loaded with potatoes, tacos, a slice of pizza and some soda.

"Eat," she instructed. The small, pixie-like girl could be forceful when she tried, but Bella couldn't even muster the strength to do that.

"I'm not hungry," she all but whispered.

"I don't care," Alice growled. She picked up the pizza and shoved it in Bella's face. She inched away, as though it was some kind of injection she didn't want. But Alice wasn't taking no. "I'm sick, Bella," she said, which seemed to get her attention.

"Whats wrong, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Not like that. Not cancer or something. But I am _so fucking sick_ of watching you wither away," she said. Tears were stinging her eyes, and Bella felt a pang of guilt. It had been a long time since she felt anything but numb frustration. "I can't watch you live like this. I get it at school, I get it at home... Edward is just as bad as you are."

Bella felt her breath hitch in her throat, and her heart started pounding. She hadn't said his name aloud, or heard anyone else say it, in months. It was strange what just the sound of his name did to her.

"I - I don't know what you want from me," Bella admitted. She couldn't breathe.

"I want you to get better. I want to see you smile. I want you and my brother to get back together, because you obviously cannot live apart. You should see him - he's lost like, twenty pounds or something, and all he ever does is work at the bar and at the garage and sit at home like some kind of depressed goon. And you... well you're skinnier than healthy, you look like you could use three good night's rest, and your clothes... _Who_ dresses you? _WHO?!_" Alice looked like she had had all she could take, and Bella took a deep breath. The small, dark haired girl was glarind at Bella's oversized sweater and jeans, paired with running shoes and a headband.

She didn't say anything, but took a small bite of the pizza. It tasted like cardboard, but she forced it down. Anything to make Alice stop yelling...

And her heart was racing, thinking about Edward. He was just as bad off as she was - how could that be possible? He was the one that broke up with her. Wasn't he supposed to be happy, cavorting with new girls ever day and getting drunk with his friends? But from the sounds of it, he was just as miserable as she was. It made her hope, just a tiny, small fraction, that they could somehow work these things out. And if it meant dealing with Alice forcing food down her throat and trying to re-dress her, she would do it all with a smile on her face.

Anything, anything at all to get back with Edward.

***

"Edward, you have a visitor," Rosalie said, using the intercom to the shop. Groaning under his breath, Edward pulled himself out of the motor of a shitty, broken down SUV, wiping his greasy hands off on his overalls. He wasn't in the mood, and he had told Rose that a hundred times. Regardless, she felt the need to interject, to mess with his life, just like the rest of the family.

What didn't they understand? Breaking up with Bella was the best thing he could do for her, giving her the chance to live a happy life, free from the dangers being with him had put her in. Because of him, she was kidnapped and tortured. How could he stay with her after that? Obviously, being without him - even if she was miserable, like Alice claimed - was better than being with him.

Even though it made him wake up aching every morning to feel her silky skin, to taste her lips, to be burried in her tight, wet heat. It was so painful, sometimes he woke crying out. Every morning he woke with a hard on, so hard it almost hurt. He dreamed of her every night, and it was maddening. If he didn't get release soon, with something other than his hand, he was going to kill himself. Plain and simple.

He was halfway to the door, staring at the cracked concrete floor, when a pair of shoes - female shoes, flats actually, which looked red and also velvet - came into his line of sight. He followed them up narrow, slender legs, which were encased in black skinny jeans, to the slight flare of hips, and then a red and black button down. And then that hair - half curly, mostly thick and shiny, with dark auburn curls, which was longer than he remembered. He stopped at the lips, which were moving, but he couldn't hear.

Bella. Bella Swan was in his shop, and she looked damn fucking good. He didn't know what came over himself, but before he could even think about stop, he was pulling her against his body, flush against him, so that every part of her was touching every part of him. His hands went straight to her ass, lifting her into the air. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, and smashed her lips against his.

Sweet. She tasted like sweet, fucking innocence, and sunshine. He couldn't believe it. He had to be dreaming. "Edward," she whispered when they broke apart to breathe. His small hands were tangled his hair, like she always did when she could, and he growled into her neck. She smelled good, so fucking good, and he couldn't get enough of her.

"Need you," he grunted, squeezing her ass tightly. He wondered if she could feel his erection through her jeans, but he was going to make damn sure that she felt it real soon.

"Need you more," she whimpered, and he kicked open the door to the employee bathroom, dropping her on the edge of the sink. He ripped the button down off of her body, tossing it on the floor. She was fumbling with the zipper to his overalls, trying to yank them down, and he helped her get them over his broad shoulders. He tugged her bra down, exposing her perky breasts, nipples hard. He growled as he suckled on them, running his hands over every exposed inch of her flesh that he could. God, he had missed this, missed her.

"No," she moaned, pushing him off. "I need more than that."

He was at a loss for words as she hopped down, wiggled out of her pants and turned around. Their eyes met in the mirror, his dark golden ones meeting her chocolatey brown ones. They were both on fire, both pulsing with need for each other. Edward had never felt like this in his entire life, never felt so desperate to be with someone. No, not someone. Not to be burried in anyone but his Bella.

He lost his own close, worked over her pussy with his fingers. She was dripping wet, her thighs damp from how much she needed him. He lifted her up by her hipbones, which seemed much more protruding than ever before, and slipped himself into her tight passage. Bella let out a loud moan, which ushered him on. He was slamming into her with unbelievable force, their slick skin slapping together, mixing with the loud sounds of her pleasure and his grunts of effort. He was trying to hold off, wanting to make it last - how long had it been? He couldn't control himself. Edward reached around to find her nub, to stroke it as she liked, which make her slap a hand to the mirror to steady herself as her back arched.

"Come for me," he demanded, and again their eyes met in the mirror. He could see tears swimming in her eyes, somehow knowing that it was from the intensity of their lovemaking and not pain. "Please, baby, please... I need to feel you..."

"Edward!" she cried out, as her pussy began to clench around his cock. He cried out as well, burrying his face between her shoulder blades as she shook and trembled with the force of her orgasm. He was panting, and unbelievably still hard inside of her. He pulled out, eyes rolled back in his head as she clenched around the head for a second, before flipping her around so she was facing him.

"I love you," she whispered, stroking his face tenderly. He was back inside of her quickly, holding her as tightly against him as he could. He kissed her face, every inch of it, until she was arching away from him, her back against the mirror. Edward watched as he penetrated her, sliding in and out with ease due to their shared desires. She came a few more times, scratching up his neck and back and biting his shoulders and making him feel as though he was about to combust before finally his orgasm washed over. He was grunting, pounding her tight channel. This wasn't what he wanted, not how he wanted it to happen, but there was no way of stopping it now. He hid his face in her thick, sweat-dampened hair, inhaling the scent that was purely Bella.

"Lets go home," he croaked into her neck, and she nodded.

***

OK. Lets clear some shit up. This has been bothering me for a long, long time. I couldn't figure out a decent ending - the first one I came up with, I sort of liked, but didn't know where it was going. And lets face it, most of you guys didn't like it... And I'm sorry. It was a cheap cop out, and I shouldn't have done it. It just took a rather long time to find a happy place to end it, a way to do it justice. So there you have it. There might be two chapters left, one more for sure, but I'm probably going to do a smutty epilogue. But the next one might be pretty dramatic and angsty, so just be a fore-warning.

I really hope you guys like how I end it this time, and I'm truly sorry to make everyone wait this long. And I'm also very sorry with the other ending, which no one seemed to like :[ Let me know what you think this time around, all right?!


End file.
